


Asphodèle

by jusToxy_more



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusToxy_more/pseuds/jusToxy_more
Summary: Grimmel est un trappeur récemment retraité lorsqu'il rencontre une dragonnière, capturée par ses hommes. Le protocole des chasseurs de dragon lui dicte de l'exécuter au plus vite, pourtant il ne le fait pas. Au lieu de cela, il apprend à la connaître.Comment cela pourrait-il bien se terminer ?
Relationships: Grimmel the Grisly/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Asphodèle

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est ce truc. Au début du confinement j'ai enfin eu le temps de revoir la trilogie des films, et j'ai eu des idées. Trois mois plus tard, on en est là ahaha  
> Je ne sais pas si qui que ce soit va lire ça, mais si c'est le cas, bonne lecture!

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment cela avait pu arriver. 

Elle et son dragon volaient tranquillement, au-dessus des nuages pour ne pas être dérangés par d’autres voyageurs, et sans s’en rendre compte ils avaient été capturés par des chasseurs de dragon. Elle avait dû baisser sa garde, ou se perdre dans l’immensité du ciel et dans ses pensées, et elle n’avait pas remarqué que d’autres dragons étaient en train de les encercler. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, d’habitude elle était toujours sur ses gardes, elle voyait le danger partout...elle espérait ne pas s’être ramollie. 

Toujours était-il qu’elle se retrouvait sur un navire, les mains enchaînées derrière le dos, cernée par des trappeurs. Elle pouvait voir, sur un autre navire qui naviguait non loin, son dragon, un magnifique Ailarmé. Il était ligoté de toutes parts, enchaîné au pont, muselé, incapable d’esquisser ne serait-ce que le plus petit des mouvements. Quand elle comprit qu’il ne l’avait pas vue, elle se détourna, cette vision lui serrant le coeur. 

C’était une situation peu avantageuse. Ces trappeurs ne devaient pas figurer parmi les meilleurs, car ils ne l’avaient pas désarmée. Son épée pendait toujours à sa ceinture, et elle sentait toujours le poids des multiples lames qu’elle cachait dans ses vêtements. En observant ses ravisseurs, elle constata qu’ils avaient tous l’air complètement stupides. Stupides, mais très nombreux. Si elle pouvait se débarrasser de ses liens sans problème, elle n’arriverait pas à libérer son dragon à elle seule, avant qu’ils ne l’attrapent. Elle conclut qu’il ne servirait à rien de tenter de s’échapper maintenant. Elle ne ferait que les mettre en danger tous les deux, elle et son dragon. Elle décida donc d’attendre que le navire parvienne à sa destination.  
Elle n’avait aucune idée de sa nature, et craignait d’être enfermée dans une grande base de chasseurs: on ne sortait que rarement de ce genre d’endroit. 

Elle observa l’horizon, puis le ciel. Le crépuscule arriverait bientôt. Cette journée commençait si bien...  
Elle n’était même pas certaine de la raison de sa capture. Elle ne pensait pas être célèbre, et ne fréquentait pas grand monde, hormis les quelques amis qu’elle avait à Beurk. Ceux qui préféraient aimer les dragons plutôt que les tuer n’avaient pas bonne réputation. 

“Terre!”, entendit-elle autour d’elle. Ainsi c’était le moment de découvrir quel allait être son sort. En effet, elle voyait se dessiner devant elle, progressivement, une île faite de roche sombre. Elle avait tous les attributs d’un repère de chasseurs de dragon: hommes et femmes armés jusqu’aux dents, des cages par centaines...Bingo, pensa-t-elle. Tout ce qu’elle redoutait s’étendait devant elle à perte de vue. Le navire s'amarra au port, et elle vit celui de son dragon disparaître petit à petit derrière elle. Elle grimaça. Ce n’était probablement pas la dernière fois qu’elle le voyait, les trappeurs préférant le plus souvent utiliser leurs prisonniers dragonniers comme otages, mais elle n’aimait pas le savoir loin d’elle dans cet endroit. Les marins s’activèrent autour d’elle, commençant à décharger l’embarcation. L’un des chasseurs, celui avec la cicatrice sur le crâne qui lui avait lié les mains dans le dos, s’approcha d’elle.

“Debout, ordonna-t-il d’une voix rauque.

-Pas besoin d’être aussi poli…, répondit-elle en se levant.”

L’homme la prit par l’épaule et la guida, ou plutôt l’entraîna de force, à travers le fort. Elle avait déjà pénétré dans de tels édifices de trappeurs, mais aucun de cette ampleur. L’endroit était entouré par une épaisse muraille, sur laquelle elle pouvait apercevoir des gardes effectuant leurs patrouilles. Les femmes et les hommes vaquaient à leurs occupations, certains s’affairant à l'entretien de leurs armes, d’autres nourrissant les dizaines et les dizaines de dragons enfermés dans des cages. Elle guettait déjà des portes de sortie, des moyens de s’enfuir, mais tout cela ne s’annonçait pas simple. Le soldat la mena jusqu’à des marches qui s’élevaient vers un promontoir, et lui fit signe de les gravir. Elle s'exécuta, préférant faire profil bas pour le moment. Une fois arrivé au sommet, ils arrivèrent devant ce qui semblait être un grand bureau à ciel ouvert, avec plusieurs tables, sur lesquels étaient négligemment éparpillés des cartes et d’autres documents. 

Un homme se tenait debout devant l’une des tables, entouré pas deux femmes et trois hommes. Au bout de quelques minutes, le groupe se sépara, et le soldat qui se tenait toujours derrière elle la poussa vers l’avant. Elle manqua de trébucher mais se rattrapa in extremis et fit mine de rien. Ce qui lui semblait être le chef de l’endroit se retourna et posa un regard interrogateur sur elle. Il était grand, avec une silhouette longiligne, un visage étroit et des cheveux inhabituellement blancs. 

“Excuse-moi, Grimmel, mais on a capturé une dragonnière ce matin”, lança le soldat qui lui tenait encore l’épaule. Grimmel... Elle avait déjà entendu parler de lui. La légende disait que c’était lui qui avait exterminé les Furys. Elle n’avait pas encore décidé si elle y croyait, mais quelque chose lui disait qu’elle découvrirait bien assez tôt si c’était vrai. 

Le regard sévère de Grimmel parut intrigué. Il s’avança vers elle, et la regarda quelques secondes. 

“Vous avez aussi eu son dragon?, demanda-t-il au chasseur. Celui-ci hocha la tête.

-Oui, un Ailarmé. Il est enfermé avec les autres.

-Un Ailarmé? On n’en voit pas souvent...encore moins apprivoisés, dit Grimmel, pensif.”

Il reconcentra son attention sur elle, peut-être plus intéressé après l’évocation de son dragon.

“Quel est votre nom?, interrogea-t-il.

Elle réfléchit un instant, se demandant si elle allait répondre. 

-Ylin, finit-elle par lâcher.”

Elle faisait de son mieux pour arborer un air de défi. Que les légendes soient vrais ou pas, il était certain que Grimmel avait tué beaucoup de dragons, et sûrement beaucoup d’humains aussi. Si son attitude était moins rustre que les autres chasseurs de dragons, elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu’il était aussi cruel qu’eux quand il s’agissait de traiter les dragonniers.

“Ylin…, répéta-t-il, pouvez-vous me dire comment vous avez réussi à dresser cet Ailarmé?

-Cela ne vous concerne en rien, assena-t-elle. 

-Je vois...c’est bien dommage, répliqua-t-il avec ironie.” 

Il semblait amusé par cette résistance. Ses lèvres se mouvaient pour former un demi-sourire. Ylin, elle n’avait pas du tout envie de rire. 

Grimmel entreprit de la détailler de haut en bas, de ses bottes fourrées et sanglées jusqu’à son plastron noir, en passant par sa ceinture. Cette dernière attira particulièrement son attention, puisqu’il put remarquer que son épée y pendait toujours. Il soupira avec agacement et s’adressa au soldat.

“J’ai une question à vous poser, capitaine.

-Oui?

-Pensez-vous que lier les mains d’un prisonnier est utile lorsqu’il qu’il porte toujours ses armes sur lui?, demanda-t-il sur un ton calme dans lequel transparaissait son exaspération. 

-Euh...balbutia l’homme.

-La réponse est non, capitaine, déclara Grimmel, les poings serrés. Alors, espèce d’idiot, vous allez tout de suite fouiller la dragonnière et lui prendre toutes ses armes. Ensuite, vous la placerez dans la cellule qui se trouve derrière moi. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

-Oui, Grimmel, se dépêcha-t-il de répondre.”

Elle ne put réprimer un sourire devant cette scène, voyant que l’impression qu’elle avait eu de ces hommes se vérifiait. Grimmel repéra son amusement, et la fixa avec surprise, avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de retourner à ses cartes. Le capitaine se mit au travail, commençant par lui prendre son épée. Après lui avoir délié les mains avec précaution, il lui ordonna de lever les bras, ce qu’elle fit, et entreprit de lui retirer toutes les dagues et couteaux qu’elle portait. Cela prit un certain temps, ce qui fit se retourner le chef des chasseurs, avec un air impressionné. Ou menaçant, elle ne savait pas encore. Puis l’homme la conduisit jusqu’à la cellule désignée, en retrait du bureau, et la poussa à l’intérieur avant de refermer la porte. Elle entendit le bruit fatidique des clés tournant dans une serrure. 

Elle était donc bloquée ici pour une durée indéterminée. 

Se résignant, elle alla s’asseoir au fond de la cellule sur le large banc en pierre qui lui servirait probablement de couchette, et remonta la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête, sentant déjà le froid mordre son corps. Il ne restait plus qu’à attendre. 

><><><><><><><

Elle ne s’était pas trompée à propos du froid. La nuit se révéla glaciale, et même sa cape ne suffit pas à la garder au chaud. Elle tremblait de tout son corps mais parvint néanmoins à s’endormir, et voilà qu’elle grignotait la nourriture qu’une des sbires lui avait apporté à son réveil. Elle avait mangé mieux, c’était certain, mais également pire, alors elle ne rechignait pas à l’avaler. Les rayons du soleil semblaient parvenir à l’intérieur de sa cellule à cette heure de la journée, et elle savourait leur chaleur, assise le plus proche possible de la grille pour ne pas en perdre une miette. Elle observait les vas et viens des chasseurs de dragons. Ici un homme entraînait un Cauchemar Monstrueux vers ce qui lui paraissait être une arène, là un autre nourrissait un Razolame. Tous ces dragons étaient visiblement apeurés et las. Elle soupira, en se disant qu’elle ne pourrait probablement jamais rien faire pour eux. 

Elle pensa à son dragon. Des années auparavant, elle avait sauvé Palladion d’une bande de chasseurs de dragons. Elle avait très vite remarqué que son armure corporelle était très clairsemée, ce qui le rendait vulnérable. Elle lui avait donc présenté tous les objets en métal qu’elle avait trouvés dans le camp des chasseurs qu’elle avait mis en fuite pour qu’il puisse la compléter, et depuis ce jour un lien d’amitié très fort s’était formé entre eux. Elle lui confierait sa vie et elle savait que le dragon en ferait autant. Elle espérait qu’aucun mal ne lui avait été fait, mais pour le moment il n’y avait aucun moyen de le savoir, pas tant que les intentions de Grimmel à son égard lui étaient inconnues. Il y avait toujours un risque pour qu’il la tue, cela ferait un exemple pour les autres dragonniers, mais elle doutait qu’il choisisse cette option. Demander une rançon à un de ses amis serait plus lucratif pour lui, et elle savait qu’il était intelligent. 

Elle entendit soudain des bruits de pas se rapprocher. En parlant du loup.

Grimmel apparut en haut des marches qui menaient à son promontoir. Son apparence était exactement la même que la veille. Elle se demanda comment ses cheveux étaient devenus blancs. Il était beaucoup trop jeune pour qu’ils soient de cette couleur, et son visage ne portait aucune des marques de l’âge, elle conclut donc que cela avait probablement été dû à une trop forte pression psychologique.  
Il s’approcha de la cellule et lui lança ce qui s’apparentait chez les gens normaux à un sourire. 

“J’espère que vous avez bien dormi, dit-il, avec un cynisme palpable.

-Comme un bébé”, répondit-elle avec tout autant d’ironie dans la voix.

Elle comptait bien lui rendre toutes les piques qu’il lui enverrait. Cependant, elle savait bien que son visage ne devait pas respirer la vitalité. Sa réponse lui arracha un petit rire qu’elle fut surprise d’entendre. Ce n’était pas un rire machiavélique comme on aurait pu s’y attendre. Grimmel sortit un jeu de clés de sa poche et entra dans la cellule, en prenant bien soin de refermer à clé derrière lui. S’il restait aussi précautionneux, elle commençait à penser qu’elle ne sortirait jamais de sa geôle.  
Il s’assit en face d’elle, pendant qu’elle reposait sur le banc à côté d’elle le plateau de son petit-déjeuner. Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle, comme en un geste de protection. Grimmel la regarda plusieurs secondes, et Ylin réalisa qu’il attendait probablement qu’elle dise quelque chose. Elle décida de ne pas lui donner ce plaisir.  
Il finit par se résigner.

“Pour que nous puissions avancer, j’aimerais que vous répondiez à quelques questions, commença-t-il. 

-Très bien, répondit-elle, méfiante. 

-Je suis allé rendre visite à votre dragon. Personne ne l’a touché, vous n’avez pas à vous inquiéter, ajouta-t-il lorsqu’il vit son regard s’embraser. C’est une bête très puissante. Où l’avez-vous trouvé?

-Près de l'Île de Fer. 

-Est-ce que c’était le premier que vous rencontriez?

-Non, il y en a un peu partout dans le monde. On peut en trouver partout où il y a du métal en abondance.”

Elle prit soin de ne pas citer de lieux précis. Il était évident que Grimmel était en train de recueillir des informations en vue d’aller capturer d’autres Ailarmés qu’il pourrait ajouter à son armée.

“Je vois...ce sera tout sur votre dragon. D’où venez-vous?, poursuivit Grimmel.

-De nul part. Mes parents étaient nomades. 

-Et où alliez-vous lorsque mes hommes vous ont trouvée?”

Elle hésita quelques instants à répondre. 

“À Beurk, je me trompe?”, ajouta le chasseur de dragons.

Elle planta aussitôt son regard dans le sien, troublée. Elle finit par hocher la tête. 

“Plusieurs de mes hommes ont confirmé vous avoir vue de nombreuses fois avec des dragonniers de Beurk. Vous avez donc des informations qui m’intéressent et que je convoite. C’est pourquoi vous allez rester parmi nous aussi longtemps que je le déciderai, déclara-t-il.

-Et ensuite? Quand j’aurai craché tout ce que je sais? Vous me tuerez?”, défia-t-elle.  
Il la regarda un instant, et elle put voir sa carapace de sévérité se craqueler en partie. Il soupira avant de répondre.

“Je ne sais pas encore, dit-il simplement, j’espère ne pas avoir à le faire.”

Elle fronça les sourcils. Qu’est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire? Avant qu’elle ne puisse poser plus de questions, il se leva et commença à déverrouiller la porte de la cellule.

“Dans quelques jours vous serez transférée dans une cellule plus confortable. Celle-ci n’est pas adaptée à une détention sur le long terme”, lui annonça-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, et le regarda sortir de la cellule. Elle le suivait encore du regard alors qu’il allait se mettre au travail. Elle était surprise par autant de considération. Pourquoi veiller à son confort de cette façon? Peut-être n’était-il pas complètement le genre d’homme qu’elle avait imaginé. Cependant, elle devait rester prudente, et ne pas se laisser amadouer par des apparences potentiellement trompeuses. De plus, ce transfert serait peut-être l’occasion de s’évader. 

><><><><><><><

Même avec la perspective de changer de lieu de détention, elle prit rapidement ses marques dans la cellule. Lorsqu’elle se réveillait le matin, elle mangeait rapidement ce qu’on lui apportait, puis elle marchait au moins une heure dans sa cellule, d’un côté puis de l’autre, afin de se dégourdir les jambes. Quand elle n’en pouvait plus, elle s’asseyait en appuyant la tête sur la grille qui la séparait de la liberté, et elle regardait les allées et venues des habitants du fort jusqu’à ce que quelque chose d’intéressant arrive. La majeure partie du temps, elle regardait Grimmel travailler, puisque sa cellule donnait sur son bureau. Il était sa seule source de distraction dans le monde exigu et pierreux de sa cellule. De temps à autres, il venait lui parler, ce à quoi elle ne s’attendait pas. Quand sa paperasse commençait à sérieusement l’épuiser, il se passait la main sur le visage de lassitude, repoussait sa plume et venait s’appuyer contre la porte. Il lui parlait de son travail, de ses journées, et Ylin écoutait avec attention d’une part car toute information était bonne à prendre si elle voulait échafauder un plan pour s’échapper, et de l’autre car n’importe quel récit, fusse-t-il le plus banal, était un baume au coeur pour elle. Bien sûr l’ironie de la situation la faisait sourire amèrement: celui qui rendait ses journées plus agréables était aussi celui qui l’avait mise dans cette situation au départ. Elle savait qu’elle ne devrait pas, mais elle commençait à attendre les visites de Grimmel avec impatience. Chaque jour elle attendait, contre sa grille, qu’il vienne lui donner des nouvelles du monde extérieur. Elle remarqua qu’il ne lui parlait jamais des dragons, ni de leurs traitements ni de l’usage qu’il en faisait. Etait-ce pour lui épargner ce qu’elle ne voulait pas entendre, ou bien pour l’amadouer et la rendre plus docile? Peut-être un peu des deux. 

Lorsque quatre jours eurent passé depuis son emprisonnement, Grimmel reçut ses chefs de guerre dans son bureau, afin d’organiser leurs prochaines opérations. Bien entendu, elle s’assit à sa place habituelle et écouta toute la conversation. 

“Notre armée devra se séparer en trois, dit Grimmel.

-Pourquoi?, répliqua aussitôt un des chefs.”

Grimmel eut un rictus d’agacement, qu’il ne chercha pas à cacher. Cela se voyait qu’il était habitué à être interrompu de la sorte par des questions idiotes.

“Parce que l’armée des Horadson est l’une des plus puissantes du monde, et on ne peut espérer les vaincre en usant de méthodes classiques. Comme je le disais, dit-il glissant un regard noir à celui qui l’avait interrompu, nous devons séparer nos troupes en trois groupes, qui attaqueront chacun d’un côté, afin de les prendre en tenaille. Est-ce clair ?”

Les trois chefs hochèrent la tête.  
“Bien! Le premier groupe viendra de l’est, le deuxième de l’ouest, et le troisième, qui sera le miens viendra du nord.”  
Les chefs fixèrent la carte étalée sur la table quelques secondes, les yeux plissés. Enfin, l’un d’entre eux, la femme, prit la parole.

“Où est l’est par rapport à la rivière?”, demanda-t-elle.  
Grimmel la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, se demandant probablement si elle venait vraiment de poser cette question. Ylin, de son point de vue, retenait à grandes peines ses rires.

“Eh bien...vers l’est, finit par répondre Grimmel, avec un mélange de fatigue et d’envies meurtrières dans le regard. 

-Je n’ai jamais vraiment compris ces histoires d’est et d’ouest…, dit la femme.

-Moi non plus!, s’exclamèrent en même temps les deux autres.”

Grimmel se retrouva une fois de plus bouche bée. Même après avoir travaillé avec eux pendant plusieurs semaines, il ne semblait toujours pas être habitué à la stupidité de ces “chefs”. Il se passa la main sur le visage, chose que, Ylin l’avait remarqué, il faisait souvent pour se calmer, et expira lentement, résigné

“Bon...je demanderai à quelqu’un qui connaît les points cardinaux- c’est-à-dire, j’ose l’espérer, n’importe lequel de mes hommes- de vous expliquer. C’est tout ce que j’avais à vous dire.”

Les chefs semblèrent contents d’avoir terminé la réunion plus tôt que prévu, et ne se firent pas prier pour débarrasser le plancher. Une fois qu’ils furent partis, Grimmel poussa à nouveau un long, long soupir qui trahissait son état de fatigue mentale. Quand il entendit le petit rire d’Ylin derrière lui, il rit lui aussi et s’approcha de sa cellule. 

“Ce ne sont pas des flèches, à ce que je vois, dit-elle.

-Non...non ils en sont très loin, répondit-il, le sourire aux lèvres détonnant avec ses yeux cernés. C’est drôle, devoir diriger une armée avec ces imbéciles est bien plus épuisant que le champ de bataille. 

-Courir dans la foule et frapper tout ce qui bouge, c’est facile, et souvent amusant qui plus est, ironisa-t-elle, mais être chef, c’est renoncer à cela, Stoïk la Brute me l’a bien montrée.”

Son regard s’illumina à la mention du chef de Beurk. Cela l’attrista presque: elle avait aimé penser que Grimmel venait lui parler seulement pour le plaisir de sa conversation. 

“Est-il un bon chef? 

-Le meilleur que j’ai pu rencontrer. Il m’a apportée son aide lorsque j’en avais le plus besoin, et je lui serai toujours redevable pour ça. 

-C’est donc pour cela que vous passez autant de temps à Beurk. 

-Je n’y passe pas tant de temps que ça. J’y vais de temps en temps pour rendre visite à des amis, ou pour me ravitailler quand je suis dans le coin”, répliqua-t-elle avec une légère irritation dans la voix.

Il dut percevoir son énervement, car il ne creusa pas le sujet davantage. Il avait cette façon de la faire parler sans vraiment poser de question...elle se rendit compte qu’elle en avait déjà trop dit et préféra changer de sujet.  
“C’est un bon plan, si je puis me permettre”. Il la regarda avec incompréhension. :  
“Pour la bataille contre les Horadson, expliqua-t-elle, ça peut fonctionner, à condition que les soldats parviennent à suivre les instructions. 

-Oh, il les suivront, ça je peux vous l’assurer...Je ne vous savais pas familière avec la stratégie militaire. 

-Je suis dragonnière, mais avant tout mercenaire, précisa Ylin, j’ai souvent été engagée par des Jarls pour mener des batailles à leur place.”

Grimmel hocha la tête. Il prit de soin de garder un ton égal mais il ne s’attendait pas à une telle révélation. Ce soir-là, alors qu’il avait regagné ses appartements, il rumina ce qu’il avait appris. Ylin n’était pas commes les autres dragonniers auxquels il avait eu affaire. Alors qu’eux étaient complètement déconnectés du monde tel qu’il l’avait toujours été, celui de la tradition Viking, elle, semblait toujours y être attachée. Elle s’était liée d’amitié avec un dragon et ne les combattait pas, mais elle ne rechignait pas à la guerre, c’était même son métier. Elle était à cheval entre les deux mondes: celui de Grimmel, qui allait de soi dans leur société, et celui pacifiste des dragonniers. Il n’avait vu ce comportement chez personne d’autre. Elle était une énigme pour lui, qu’il n’avait pas encore réussi à résoudre. Il la retenait prisonnière, mais elle ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Elle se montrait agréable, comme si elle comprenait qu’il l’emprisonne de la sorte, comme si c’était quelque chose de naturel, un problème qu’il n’appartenait qu’à elle de résoudre….Cette fille habitait ses pensées depuis qu’elle était arrivée sur son île, et il sentait que c’était loin d’être fini. 

><><><><><><><

Le lendemain, lorsqu’elle entendit les pas de deux personnes s’approchant de sa cellule, elle sut que le moment du transfert était arrivé. Elle avait tenté de réarranger ses cheveux après cinq jours passés dans ce trou à rat, mais c’était peine perdue sans peigne et sans miroir. Elle sortit donc avec un peu moins de dignité qu’elle en avait lorsqu’elle était entrée. 

Elle était déjà debout quand Grimmel et un de ses hommes se présentèrent. Grimmel la salua pendant que l’autre homme lui lia les poignets, devant elle cette fois-ci. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais cela lui faciliterait ce qu’elle avait prévu. Ils se mirent en route, Grimmel ouvrant la marche, traversant l’immense fort. Quelques chasseurs lancèrent des regards intrigués dans leur direction, mais la plupart étaient trop occupés pour les remarquer. Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, jusqu’à traverser une petite ruelle. 

La négligence des hommes de Grimmel lui porta une nouvelle fois préjudice. Les liens d’Ylin étaient loin d’être suffisamment serrés, et elle avait travaillé pendant tout le trajet à les désserrer davantage. Une fois qu’elle fut certaine d’être hors de vue des passants, elle passa à l’action. 

Ses mouvements étaient rapides et précis, comme ils l’étaient quand elle était à ce point concentrée. Elle laissa tomber ses liens sur le sol et s’empara de la dague que le garde avait à sa ceinture. Avant qu’il n’ait pu réagir, elle lui avait transpercé l’épaule, et alors qu’il portait la main à sa blessure, estomaqué, elle détala. La lame toujours en main, elle eut tout juste le temps de voir Grimmel courir vers elle avant de quitter la ruelle. Elle avançait maintenant dans une autre ruelle tout aussi déserte que la précédente, la différence était que celle-ci était un cul de sac. Alors qu’elle sautait sur un muret pour parvenir sur le toit d’une maison, le son d’un cor retentit derrière elle. Des renforts allaient s’élancer à ses trousses dans les secondes qui allaient suivre, elle devrait donc être très efficace. Elle s’arrêta un instant, le temps de localiser le hangar que Grimmel avait mentionné le jour de sa capture. Il n’y en avait qu’un dans ce fort: c’était donc celui où Palladion était enfermé. 

“Ylin!”, entendit-elle dans son dos. Elle jeta un oeil derrière elle et vit que Grimmel l’avait rejointe sur les toits. Elle ne s’attarda pas une seconde de plus et repartit de plus belle, sautant de toit en toit, tentant d’être le plus rapide possible. Elle pouvait voir les chasseurs s’agiter sur le sol, la suivre tant bien que mal. Plusieurs tentèrent de la toucher avec des arbalètes, mais ils la manquèrent. 

Tous, sauf un. 

Elle ne regardait rien d’autre que le hangar qui se rapprochait encore et encore quand le carreau se ficha dans son mollet droit. La vitesse rendit sa chute très violente, elle trébucha puis s’effondra au sol, ses jambes se dérobant sous son corps. Elle entendit des cris de triomphe venants d’en bas, ainsi que les bruits de pas de Grimmel qui n’était plus qu’à quelques mètres d’elles. Dans un dernier élan d’espoir, elle se releva et tenta de reprendre sa course, mais elle retomba au sol après quelques pas, immobilisée.

C’était fini. 

><><><><><><><

Elle soupira, désespérée. Elle avait manqué sa chance.

Elle était étendue sur une paillasse, devant un feu qui réchauffait ses membres. Un médecin s’était occupé de sa blessure sans un mot puis l’avait laissée seule. Cependant, elle avait subi suffisamment de blessures pour savoir que celle-ci était minime, elle n’aurait pas de séquelle. Mais elle savait aussi qu’elle allait devoir marcher en s’appuyant sur une canne pendant plusieurs semaines, ce qui réduisait ses chances de s’échapper, déjà minces, à néant. Et quelque part dans sa tête, il y avait un peu de peur que Grimmel la fasse exécuter. 

Quand la porte s’ouvrit et qu’elle le vit entrer, son souffle se coupa. Elle garda le regard baissé pendant qu’il venait s'asseoir auprès d’elle. Elle sentait ses yeux intenses braqués sur elle. 

“J’imagine que vous réalisez que ce que vous avez fait ne va en rien améliorer votre situation”, commença-t-il, sur un ton calme et posé.  
Elle ne répondit pas, le regard toujours fixé sur le sol, puis se déplaçant vers sa jambe bandée. 

“C’était bien joué de votre part, j’avoue que je ne m’y attendais pas. Malheureusement, vous allez rester ici pour le moment”, continua-t-il. 

Toujours aucune réponse de la part de la jeune femme. 

“L’homme que vous avez blessé s’en remettra, si cela vous intéresse. Et je sais que c’est le cas.” Cette fois-ci, elle le regarda.  
Dans ses yeux, il put lire de la colère, de la honte, du regret, et un soupçon de peur. 

“Qu’est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?, demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive  
.  
-J’ai pu voir sa blessure. Il est évident que vous n’avez pas frappé pour tuer. Vous ne vouliez pas de mal à cet homme.”

Elle reporta à nouveau son regard sur le mur en face d’elle. Elle voyait sa compassion comme une marque de faiblesse, car on l’avait élevée pour n’avoir aucune pitié. Alors qu’elle avait fait de son mieux depuis qu’elle avait rencontré Grimmel pour paraître dure et impitoyable, elle lui avait clairement montré qu’elle était incapable de tuer de sang froid. 

“C’est tout à votre honneur, ajouta Grimmel, n’y voyez pas un reproche ou du mépris. Cela me montre seulement que vous êtes quelqu’un avec qui on peut dialoguer.”  
Elle fut surprise d’entendre cette déclaration. Son visage se radoucit quelque peu, et elle plongea à nouveau son regard brun dans les yeux bleu qui la scrutaient.

“Alors dialoguons, dit-elle simplement. Il hocha la tête.

-On va bientôt vous emmener vers votre nouveau lieu de détention. Il est dans votre intérêt de ne rien tenter à ce moment-là.

-C’est tout?, dit-elle en levant un sourcil, pas de sanction pour avoir essayé de m’échapper? 

-Non, je n’estime pas que vous en méritez une.”

C’était étrange, voire louche. Toutes les histoires qu’elle avait entendues sur Grimmel pendant ses voyages décrivaient un homme sans coeur prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins, qui n’hésitait pas une seule seconde à tuer ceux qui le dérangeaient. 

“Je peux vous promettre de ne rien faire quand on m'emmènera si vous me laissez voir mon dragon.” Elle n’était pas sûre que c’était une bonne idée de demander cela, mais elle n’avait rien à perdre.

Grimmel sourit et souffla du nez.  
“Vous en demandez beaucoup pour quelqu’un qui est à ma merci.

-Je ne suis à votre merci que parce que je l’ai décidé”, répondit-elle sur un ton faussement provocateur. Elle savait déjà que c’était gagné.

Grimmel eut un petit rire, et elle s’émerveillait toujours de voir qu’un homme comme lui était capable d’humour.  
“Mais bien sûr...où avais-je la tête?, lâcha-t-il avant de redevenir sérieux. Si je vous autorise à voir votre dragon...disons régulièrement, ai-je votre parole?

-Ma parole d’honneur.”

L’honneur ne valait pas grand chose pour elle, alors ce ne serait pas une grande perte que de trahir sa promesse. Elle soupçonnait que Grimmel le savait bien. 

“Très bien! Alors dès que vous serez en état, je vous emmènerai personnellement le voir. Gardes!, appela-t-il en direction de la porte.

Et un homme et une femme apparurent, avec de quoi la porter sur une longue distance.

><><><><><><><

Quand elle s’éveilla, elle avait complètement oublié où elle était. Ses yeux n’étaient pas encore acclimatés à la luminosité, mais elle sentait déjà avec intensité sa blessure à la jambe lui lancer des décharges de douleur. Elle grogna, mais eut vite fait de passer outre. Elle avait vu pire, et elle se trouvait dans un lit, aussi valait-il mieux s’estimer heureuse. Quand elle ouvrit totalement les yeux, elle se souvint. 

La veille, Grimmel lui avait fait visiter ce qui allait être son lieu de vie pour les semaines à venir (rien que le mot “semaine” lui nouait le ventre). C’était une chambre assez spacieuse, dotée d’un grand lit, d’un mobilier simple, et de tout ce dont on pouvait avoir besoin pour vivre confortablement. Dans l’armoire, elle avait trouvé des vêtements plus domestiques que la tenue de combat qu’elle portait pour voyager, et elle avait même pu prendre un bain. Grimmel l’avait laissée en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, et elle avait passé de longues secondes devant la porte à réfléchir à l’étrangeté de la situation.

La voilà donc dans son palais. D’une cage de pierre, elle était passée à une cage dorée. Cela restait une cage, mais elle craignait de se ramollir dans cet endroit qui lui rappelait constamment à quel point son ravisseur la traitait bien. 

Elle se leva et alla se passer de l’eau sur le visage, avant de tresser les mèches de cheveux qui lui traînaient devant le visage pour les rassembler en une couronne derrière sa tête. Elle reprit la canne qu’on lui avait apportée, et alla observer la vie du fort depuis la grande fenêtre. Les barreaux qui lui bloquaient la vue étaient le seul indicateur qu’elle se trouvait dans cette pièce contre son gré, hormis l’épaisse porte verrouillée et gardée qui l’empêchait de sortir. Elle pouvait enfin voir l’agitation et les bruits d’une civilisation active. Si elle ne pouvait plus profiter des renseignements qu’elle avait acquis en écoutant les réunions de Grimmel, ainsi que de sa présence, cette vue-là était beaucoup plus animée. 

On lui apporta de quoi se nourrir, et une fois qu’elle eut fini elle s’allongea sur le lit et entama la lecture d’un des livres qui trônaient dans la bibliothèque. C’était un traité de botanique, rien qui l’intéressait réellement mais elle appréciait d’avoir enfin de quoi s’occuper. Un guérisseur passa pour nettoyer sa blessure et remplacer les bandages. A part cela, rien d’intéressant n’arriva ce jour-là. 

Grimmel ne vint pas la voir.

><><><><><><><

Le lendemain, elle commença à se sentir très seule. Dans sa cellule sordide, elle pouvait au moins observer Grimmel vaquer à ses occupations. Dans cette chambre, elle ne voyait ni ne parlait à personne de la journée. Habituellement, cela ne la dérangeait pas, mais elle avait la présence de Palladion et le grand air du ciel comme compagnie, et cela lui suffisait. Elle se sentait comme un dragon en cage. 

Le traité de botanique n’ayant pas survécu à la matinée, elle s’était lancée dans un livre d’histoire sur un explorateur qui avait découvert de nombreuses îles deux siècles plus tôt. Elle le dévorait quand elle entendit enfin le bruit ténu des pas de quelqu’un qui s’approchait. Deux voix parlèrent très brièvement, et elle vit le soldat qui gardait sa chambre ouvrir l’accès à Grimmel, qui lui sourit en entrant. Elle ne put s’empêcher de lui retourner son sourire, trop heureuse d’avoir enfin de la compagnie. Elle soupira intérieurement. Elle se sentait comme une vieille veuve qui attendait la visite de ses petits-enfants. 

Elle laissa son livre sur le lit pour aller rejoindre le chasseur de dragon autour de la petite table à côté de la fenêtre. Ils échangèrent des banalités, avant que Grimmel ne prenne un air satisfait. 

“La bataille s’est déroulée hier”, déclara-t-il.

Ylin le regarda un instant sans comprendre.

“La bataille...oh! Celle contre les Horadson?

-Tout juste. Mon plan a fonctionné. Leur armée est donc maintenant à notre disposition.

-Et comment comptez-vous vous en servir?”, demanda-t-elle, avec un air faussement innocent. 

Bien sûr, elle n’oubliait pas que Grimmel était techniquement son ennemi, et qu’elle ne devrait pas se réjouir de sa victoire. A chacune de ses réussites, les chances pour que des dragonniers triomphent de lui s’amenuisaient. Elle savait que les Parenvrilles menaient souvent bataille contre des chasseurs de dragon, et de ce qu’elle avait pu voir de la stratégie militaire des chefs comme Grimmel, mais aussi Drago ou même feu Krogan, ils ne pourraient probablement pas gagner. 

“Je ne sais pas encore”…, répondit-il, évasif.  
Elle ne fut pas surprise. Pourquoi lui révéler ses plans alors qu’elle lui avait prouvé il y avait de cela deux jours qu’il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance? 

“Alors...est-ce que tu te plais ici?”, changea-t-il de sujet.  
Elle allait se relacer une chaussure quand elle s’arrêta net. Elle se redressa et le regarda longuement, troublée. Il venait de la tutoyer. Comme ça, sans prévenir. Cela ne devait pas être volontaire car il avait l’air tout aussi choqué qu’elle.  
“...Plutôt, oui”, répondit-elle prudemment. Elle le regarda tenter de retrouver une contenance. Elle vit mille émotions passer dans ses yeux, jusqu’à ce que son regard semble s'apaiser et qu’il reprenne son mince sourire habituel. 

“Je sais que ça n’a rien d’un palais, mais c’est le meilleur que cet endroit ait à offrir.

-Oh, je suis habituée à dormir dehors, alors…”

Un silence gêné s’était installé. De son côté, elle ruminait le fait qu’il venait tout juste de lui avouer qu’elle occupait les plus grands appartements de tout le fort. Elle ne savait que faire de cette information. La traitait-il seulement comme une otage prestigieuse, ou y avait-il quelque chose de plus profond dans cet acte de générosité? Si elle se posait la question, c’est qu’elle connaissait déjà la réponse, lui aurait dit sa mère. Elle était perdue, ne comprenant pas le comportement de Grimmel ni sa propre réaction. Cela faisait une semaine qu’elle était prisonnière, mais il ne lui avait plus posé de question sur les autres dragonniers après le deuxième jour. C’était pourtant, selon ses dires, la raison qui l’avait poussé à la garder emprisonnée. Ylin, elle, sentait bien qu’elle était en train de s'accommoder à ce mode de vie. Cela faisait deux jours qu’elle était dans cette chambre, et elle n’avait même pas commencé à réfléchir à un plan d’évasion. Elle savait qu’elle devait partir, qu’elle ne devait surtout pas s’attacher à Grimmel (car c’était ce qui était en train d’arriver, même si elle le niait en bloc). Et pourtant, elle dit:

“Tu aurais pu me laisser croupir dans cette cellule là-bas...pourquoi ne pas l’avoir fait? Je suis ton ennemie.” 

Et elle put voir un infime rictus à la commissure de ses lèvres quand il entendit le mot “tu”. Ses yeux trahissaient maintenant son trouble, ainsi que son soulagement.

“Tu aurais fini par dépérir là-bas, et j’ai besoin de toi vivante”, répondit-il en baissant les yeux. Elle hocha la tête, comprenant très bien ce qu’il avait voulu dire par ce mensonge. 

Tout d’un coup, il se leva.  
“Vous...tu es prête à aller voir ton dragon?, demanda-t-il.

-Vraiment?, s’exclama-t-elle en se hissant de sa chaise à son tour, grimaçante en sentant sa douleur à la jambe se réveiller. 

-Bien sûr, je t’ai fait une promesse après tout.”

Alors il la guida hors de la chambre. Il ne lui lia pas les mains, il n’essaya pas d’entraver ses mouvements. Lorsqu’elle passa la porte, elle l’observa du coin de l’oeil, cherchant son regard pour y trouver une lueur de menace. Elle ne vit rien de tel. Alors ils se mirent en route. Quand ils se retrouvèrent dehors, elle put profiter de marcher à l’air libre sans craindre pour sa vie, pour la première fois depuis plus d’une semaine. Ils avançaient lentement car elle devait s’aider de sa canne pour avancer, mais cela ne rendait la promenade que plus longue. Elle prenait de grandes inspirations, se délectant de la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur son visage. Quand elle trébuchait ou faisait un faux mouvement, Grimmel l’attrapait doucement par le bras et elle pouvait s’appuyer sur lui pour retrouver son équilibre. Chaque fois que cela arrivait, elle le remerciait d’un air gêné. Quelques personnes leur lançaient des regards intrigués, mais la plupart n’osait pas, peur-être de peur de contrarier leur chef, qui pour une fois semblait de bonne humeur.  
Quand ils parvinrent au hangar qu’elle avait si désespérément essayé d’atteindre pendant sa tentative d’évasion, il lui ouvrit la porte pour la laisser entrer. Elle découvrit des rangées de cages pleines de dragons, comme ce fort en était rempli. Cependant, ces cages-ci semblaient plus spacieuses que les autres.Grimmel remarqua son regard interrogateur.

“C’est ici que sont détenus les dragons qui ont plus de valeur que les autres, expliqua-t-il, les plus rares ou, comme le tien, ceux de nos otages.”

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la cage de Palladion. Elle pressa le pas sans même s’en rendre compte en l'apercevant. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand le magnifique Ailarmé la vit et poussa un rugissement de bonheur. Dès que Grimmel lui ouvrit la porte, elle laissa tomber sa canne et se précipita vers lui. Elle entoura son immense cou de ses bras et lova sa tête contre lui, comme elle avait l’habitude de le faire. Sentir la présence de son dragon lui avait tellement manqué qu’elle sentait presque des larmes mouiller ses yeux. Elle ne réalisait que très peu encore la force du lien qui les unissait, en dépit de ces années passées ensemble.  
Quand elle se détacha de lui, elle plongea son regard dans le sien pendant plusieurs secondes, caressant les extrémités de sa mâchoire.

“Hé, mon vieux, désolée de ne pas avoir été là...je suis tellement heureuse que tu ailles bien”, chuchota-t-elle.

A ce moment-là, il n’y avait qu’eux-deux, rien d’autre ne comptait. Ni Grimmel qui observait la scène derrière elle, ni les dizaines de chasseurs de dragons qui l’empêcheraient de fuir si elle tentait quoi que ce soit. Elle pouvait sentir toute la tension qui s’était accumulée quitter le corps de Palladion progressivement, ainsi que le sien par la même occasion. Elle avait besoin de lui tout comme il avait besoin d’elle, c’était une relation réciproque, et elle savait que les chasseurs ne pourraient jamais le comprendre.  
Elle finit par se retourner vers Grimmel, qui arborait un air neutre. Elle savait qu’assister à ces retrouvailles avait fait naître un malaise en lui, mais il n’en laissait rien paraître.

“Son armure est impeccable, remarqua-t-elle en observant le dos de son dragon.

-J’ai ordonné qu’on lui fournisse du métal quotidiennement, expliqua-t-il.

-Merci, répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère.”

La visite se prolongea un moment, mais il lui fallut finalement laisser son dragon là où il était, dans cette cage sordide où il n’était pas libre de ces mouvements. Mais elle savait qu’elle n’avait pas le choix, en tant que prisonnières elle pouvait s’estimer heureuse de pouvoir le voir en si bonne santé. La séparation fut un déchirement, mais elle réussit à ressortir du hangar sans avoir une crise de larme. Une fois dehors, elle expira longuement, tentant de se calmer.

“Est-ce que ça va?, demanda Grimmel.

-Oui..oui ça ira, répondit-elle avec une assurance feinte.”

Alors ils reprirent leur route en direction de la maison qui abritait la chambre qui lui servait de cellule. Du moins, c’est ce qu’elle avait pensé, mais elle constatait maintenant que Grimmel ne prenait pas le même chemin et s’éloignait petit à petit de la ville. 

“Où allons-nous?”, finit-elle par interroger.  
Il lui lança un regard espiègle, qu’elle n’aurait jamais cru voir sur ce visage. 

“J’aimerais te montrer un endroit”, dit-il simplement.

Elle ne posa pas plus de question, et se concentra sur ses pas pour ne pas tomber. Elle se réjouissait de constater que sa jambe ne la faisait pas trop souffrir, même après avoir autant marché. Après quelques minutes, ils sortirent complètement du fort, et Grimmel prit la direction de la côte. Sentir la brise marine soulever ses cheveux était un délice après autant de temps passé enfermée. Ils parvinrent finalement devant une falaise. En jetant un oeil dans le vide qui s’étendait devant eux, Ylin put observer la beauté de ce lieu. L’herbe faisait un mouvement de va et vient sous la force douce du vent, et les rayons du soleil n’étaient que très peu voilés par les quelques nuages qui bougeaient paresseusement dans le ciel.

“Je viens souvent ici me changer les idées, dit Grimmel.  
-Je comprends pourquoi, c’est magnifique.”

Il alla s’asseoir au bord de la falaise, les jambes dans le vide. Elle le suivit, mais eut besoin d’aide pour s’installer, aide qu’il lui offrit. Ils se retrouvèrent assis côte à côte sur cette falaise, à admirer la vue. La situation était étrange, mais pas désagréable, pensa Ylin. Ils étaient proches, plus proches qu’ils ne l’avaient jamais été, même s’ils ne se touchaient pas. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de leurs vies respectives. Elle lui raconta plusieurs missions qu’elle avait effectuées pour des chefs de clans, et ils se rendirent compte qu’il y avait quelques batailles auxquelles ils avaient tous les deux participé. Cela les fit rire. Grimmel lui parla de son enfance, du jour où il avait tué son premier dragon, un Fury, quand il était encore adolescent. Elle ne lui fit pas la morale ni le lui reprocha. Elle savait que cela n’aurait pas été juste, alors qu’il avait grandi dans une société qui lui apprenait que le but de sa vie était justement de tuer des dragons. Comment lui en vouloir d’avoir continué et d’en avoir fait son métier alors qu’on l’avait encensé pour cela? N’importe qui aurait réagi de la même manière, elle y comprit. La seule chose qui les séparait était l’éducation qu’ils avaient reçue, elle put pleinement s’en rendre compte. Bien sûr, elle ne cautionnerait jamais ses activités et y mettrait fin sans hésiter si elle en avait l’occasion. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le détester personnellement pour appartenir à ce système. 

Evidemment, elle rêvait d’un monde où les chasseurs n’existeraient plus, et où les humains et les dragons vivraient en harmonie totale. Ce monde, c’était celui que les Beurkiens travaillaient à construire tous les jours. C’était une belle utopie, mais elle se rendait à l’évidence: si ce monde se concrétisait un jour, elle savait qu’elle ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour le voir. Les dragonniers étaient encore si minoritaires, et la guerre contre les dragons était une valeur encore si profondément ancrée dans la société Viking que c’était pour le moment invensageable, du moins selon elle.

Voilà pourquoi elle ne voyait pas de raison de se montrer hostile envers Grimmel. Elle pouvait se permettre d’apprécier sa compagnie, pendant la période qu’elle passerait ici, jusqu’à-ce qu’elle trouve enfin une occasion de s’échapper pour de bon. 

Ils restèrent à cet endroit pendant une bonne heure. Elle se prit même à lui parler de ses parents et de son enfance, chose qu’elle ne faisait pratiquement jamais avec qui que ce soit. Lorsque vint l’heure à laquelle Grimmel dut retourner à ses obligations, il l’aida à se relever.

“Nous pourrions faire d’autres promenades comme celle-ci, si tu le souhaites…”, proposa-t-il alors qu’ils allaient repartir.  
Son coeur rata un battement. Venait-il vraiment de lui faire une telle proposition? Elle répondit sans réfléchir.  
“Oui, bien sûr! Avec plaisir”, répondit-elle avec un peu trop d’enthousiasme à son goût.

Le sourire qu’il lui lança lui réchauffa le coeur.

><><><><><><><

Les jours suivants virent l’apparition d’une routine. Grimmel passait la voir une fois par jour, le plus souvent le soir quand il avait terminé son travail. Mais quand il arrivait à se libérer avant qu’il ne fasse nuit, il l’emmenait en promenade à différents endroits de l’île. Chaque fois que cela arrivait, elle marchait avec moins de difficulté que la précédente. Le reste du temps, elle faisait passer le temps comme elle pouvait, en lisant des livres (Grimmel lui en apportait de nouveaux régulièrement), ou en faisant de l’exercice. Souvent, elle restait allongée sur son lit à contempler le plafond, et ces moments-là étaient les plus difficiles à vivre. Deux fois par semaine, elle pouvait rendre visite à Palladion, qui revivait à chaque fois qu’il la voyait approcher. Après trois semaines, sa blessure était totalement guérie, et la compagnie de Grimmel était devenue aussi familière que celle d’un ami de longue date. Après plus d’un mois de détention, elle avait entièrement pris ses marques dans ce nouvel environnement. 

Et jamais Grimmel ne lui posait de questions sur Beurk. Et jamais Ylin n’essayait de s’échapper. 

Un jour, alors qu’ils marchaient tous les deux dans le fort, le trappeur dut la laisser quelques minutes devant un bâtiment car il avait quelque chose à y faire, il ne lui dit pas quoi. Elle attendit donc quelques temps, adossée contre un mur, observant le monde qui l’entourait. Non loin d’elle, des soldats s’entraînaient au combat autour d’une parcelle de sable. Deux hommes s’affrontaient alors que leurs camarades les encourageaient. 

“Ta position n’est pas bonne”, lança-t-elle à l’un d’eux. 

Tous les soldats se figèrent pour la regarder, éberlués. Ils savaient tous qui elle était, et n’étaient pas certains d’avoir le droit de lui parler. Finalement, l’homme auquel elle s’était adressée lui fit signe de s’approcher. 

“Si tu me montrais pourquoi?”, proposa-t-il. 

Elle acquiesça et entra dans le cercle. 

“Tes pieds ne sont pas assez espacés et tu es trop loin de ton adversaire. Sauf si tu prévois de te battre avec une lance, tu ne le toucheras jamais à cette distance.” 

Le soldat rectifia sa position, et tenta un coup. Son épée non affûtée toucha l’épaule de son rival. Il lança un regard de surprise à Ylin, qui lui sourit. Alors il lui tendit son épée.  
“Montre-nous”, dit-il.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir à deux fois, elle saisit l’épée et savoura la sensation de poids familière qu’elle avait presque oubliée. Elle se mit en garde, et attendit que l’autre homme attaque en premier. Quelques minutes plus tard, quand le bougre gisait par terre essoufflé et plein de poussière, et que les autres soldats riaient et applaudissaient, elle se surprit à rire elle aussi.  
C’est là qu’elle vit Grimmel. Il l’observait plusieurs mètres plus loin, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Elle réalisa alors qu’elle était armée et libre de ses mouvements. C’était l’occasion rêvée de partir en courant et de plus jamais revenir, ou du moins tenter de le faire. Grimmel la scrutait, avec dans les yeux une lueur d’espoir mélangé à de la crainte, avec une touche de détermination. Il attendait qu’elle fasse son choix. 

Le sourire d’Ylin s’était estompé. Elle regarda l’épée qu’elle tenait dans sa main, son poids soudain plus accablant. Elle pourrait partir. Elle n’aurait peut-être plus jamais d’occasion comme celle-ci. Mais avait-elle envie de partir? Chaque jour elle se sentait de moins en moins prisonnière de Grimmel et de plus en plus comme son invitée. Elle appréciait réellement les moments qu’elle passait avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter, pas encore. 

D’un geste de la main, elle fit signe au premier soldat et lui rendit son épée. Grimmel la fixa un instant, avec un sourire en coin même s’il semblait choqué par la décision qu’elle venait de prendre. Il s’approcha alors du groupe.  
“J’espère que vous aurez retenu quelque chose de cette leçon, messieurs”, dit-il en s’adressant aux soldats avec un air amusé. Ces derniers hochèrent la tête à l’unisson, et partirent sans demander leur reste. Le chef n’avait pas l’air énervé, mais ils savaient qu’ils n’auraient jamais dû confier une épée à une ennemie prisonnière de leur fort. Mais était-elle vraiment une ennemie, à en juger par son attitude? Quand ils eurent tous disparu, Grimmel s’approcha d’Ylin qui cherchait son regard, se demandant comme il allait réagir. Il ne fit que lui effleurer la main de la sienne, et lui dire à voix basse: “Merci”. 

><><><><><><><

A partir de ce moment, tout changea. Les conséquences du choix qu’elle avait fait ce jour-là se firent ressentir immédiatement. Le lendemain matin, quand on lui apporta son petit-déjeuner, elle remarqua qu’il n’y avait plus de garde devant sa porte. Elle demeurait fermée à clé, mais il n’y avait plus personne pour garder l’entrée, plus personne pour écouter ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle sentit un poids la quitter, et une sensation de liberté l’envahir petit à petit. 

Lorsque, dans l’après-midi, Grimmel entra dans la chambre, elle le salua et lui servit une tasse de l’infusion qu’elle s’était préparée le matin même. 

“Tu n’as pas l’air dans ton assiette. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas?’, demanda-t-elle en voyant son visage tendu. Il soupira.

“Des Hideux Braguettaures attaquent sans relâche le flanc est de l’île depuis deux jours. Mes hommes n’arrivent pas à régler le problème...J’irai bien moi-même m’en occuper mais je ne peux passer quitter mon poste plus de quelques heures.”, expliqua-t-il.

Elle réfléchit au problème un instant alors qu’elle rangeait la vaisselle. Elle séchait les petites tasses d’argile et les rangeait une par une dans un placard en bois qui se trouvait non loin de la table. Quand elle eut fini, elle se tourna vers lui.

“Je pourrais y aller et voir si je peux aider.

-Tu ferais ça?, demanda-t-il pris de cours. 

-Des dragons et des humains sont en danger. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour mettre fin à cette situation, alors je n’hésiterai pas.”

Il considéra sa proposition quelques secondes. Etait-ce bien sage? Si Ylin avait depuis longtemps acquis sa confiance, il était toujours hésitant à la laisser aller traîner sur l’île toute seule. Mais d’un autre côté, elle lui avait déjà montré que partir n’était pas vraiment dans ses plans, et ce n’était pas comme s’il avait d’autre solutions.

“Très bien, c’est tout à ton honneur. Un convoi se prépare à partir vers cet avant poste cet après-midi, tu pourras en profiter pour partir avec eux.

-Parfait! Je vais préparer mes affaires.”

Alors qu’elle se levait, il la retint par le bras, en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal. Elle le regarda, dans l’expectative. 

“Merci...vraiment”, dit-il en baissant les yeux. Grimmel, surprenament, semblait avoir des difficultés à parler de ce qu’il ressentait. Elle savait que ce simple remerciement signifiait beaucoup d’autres chose. Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit chaleureusement. 

Elle rassembla rapidement les affaires dont elle aurait besoin pour rester plusieurs jours de l’autre côté de l’île, puis retrouva Grimmel à l’extérieur. Il lui expliqua la situation plus en détail alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers le point de départ du convoi. Quatre Hideux Braguettaures s’en prenaient à l’avant poste depuis un certain temps. Ils ne tuaient que pour se défendre et semblaient seulement vouloir saccager l’endroit. Cela était très étrange, mais Ylin était confiante: les dragons ne faisaient jamais rien sans raison valable, tout ce qu’elle allait devoir faire était de trouver cette raison. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à destination, elle découvrit un groupe d’une quinzaine d’hommes et de femmes qui préparaient des chevaux et des carrioles. Ils semblaient démoralisés, signe que les attaques de dragons les usaient plus qu’elle ne l’aurait pensé. Elle se prit d’un désir ardent d’aider ces gens. 

“Voilà ta monture.” Grimmel lui désigna un étalon gris, qui était déjà sellé et harnaché. Elle s’approcha de l’animal et posa sa main sur son museau. Elle sentait qu’elle l’aimait déjà. En voyant que les autres membres du convoi devant elle commençaient à grimper sur leurs chevaux ou s’installer pour le voyage, elle se tourna vers Grimmel.

“Je compte sur toi, commença-t-il avec un air sérieux. Sans cet avant poste, les ravitaillements en poisson seront compromis.” Il n’eut pas besoin d’expliquer ce que cela voulait dire, elle l’avait très bien compris. Sans une partie des poissons, certains dragons ne pourraient manger à leur faim et finiraient par mourir dans leurs cages. Cette idée l’insupportait et lui noua le ventre. Elle pensa à son propre dragon qui l’attendait. Elle hocha la tête, déterminée.  
“Tout ira bien, ne t’inquiète pas.” Obéissant à une pulsion, elle enlaça Grimmel, qui la prit très vite dans ses bras. C’était le meilleur au-revoir dont ils étaient capables. Quand ils se furent séparés, elle lui sourit avec toute la confiance qu’elle pouvait communiquer, tentant de le rassurer.  
“On se reverra très bientôt, tu verras”, dit-elle avant de monter en selle. Après un dernier regard au trappeur, elle donna des petits coups de talons et sa monture partit au trot pour rattraper ceux qui la précédaient. Grimmel les regarda s’éloigner jusqu’à ce qu’ils aient disparus à l’horizon. 

><><><><><><><

Le voyage fut agréable. Elle n’avait pas chevauché depuis longtemps, et même si les sensations étaient loin d’être aussi intenses que sur un dragon, cela fut grisant. Presque trois heures après leur départ, ils parvinrent à l’avant-poste. Elle remarqua immédiatement les destructions causées par les attaques de dragon. On lui apprit que plusieurs habitations avaient été endommagés et que des familles avaient dû élire temporairement domicile dans la salle commune. 

Elle s’installa rapidement dans la chambre qu’on lui avait assignée, dans la maison d’une des familles les plus aisées de la colonie, qui l’avaient accueillie chaleureusement. Ils ne savaient pas qui elle était réellement, ce qui était pour le mieux. Elle commença alors son enquête. 

Le premier jour fut calme. Elle glana des informations auprès des habitants, en apprenant plus sur le mode opératoire des Hideux Braguettaure. Ils étaient assez évasifs, expliquant qu’ils ne prêtaient pas vraiment attention au détail pendant les attaques, ce qui était compréhensible. Cependant, c’était justement de détail qu’elle avait besoin pour régler le problème. Elle apprit auprès du forgeron de la colonie que les dragons attaquaient en général de nuit, elle décida donc d’attendre et de se reposer jusqu’au soir. Le moment venu, elle comprit tout de suite que cela avait commencé. Elle aida les habitants autant qu’elle le put, et aucun morts ne furent à déplorer ce soir-là, mais elle se concentra sur l’observation des dragons. Ce qu’elle vit tout d’abord, c’était que les dragons semblaient se démener pour entrer dans un seul et même bâtiment: les écuries. Ce qu’ils recherchaient là devait leur être très cher, et il n’y avait pas beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles un dragon pourrait donner sa vie...elle pensait sa théorie plausible. Elle continua à se battre avec les habitants et les soldats jusqu’à la fin de la bataille, puis aida les blessés à se soigner et les autres à éteindre les feux allumés par les explosions dévastatrices des Hideux Braguettaures. Dès le lendemain matin, elle se rua vers les écuries, et y découvrit ce à quoi elle s’attendait: un oeuf. Ces dragons ne s’attaquaient aux humains que pour sauver leur progéniture.

Cela lui arracha un soupir. Ces gens ne connaissaient manifestement rien aux dragons. S’ils avaient pris le temps de les observer et de les regarder comme des créatures intelligentes, alors ils auraient compris. Mais ce n’était pas dans leur culture, et elle comprenait cela. Ils n’étaient qu’un infime rouage dans l’immense machine qu’était la haine des dragons. Cette affaire était une preuve de plus que l’entente et la cohabitation pacifique avec les dragons était la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à une société. Mais ce n’était pas son rôle de leur faire la morale, et elle ne pouvait s’en octroyer le droit. Alors elle se contenta de convoquer tout le monde dans la salle commune. Elle leur montra sa découverte et leur expliqua qu’elle était à l’origine des attaques. Les habitants parurent tous choqués qu’un oeuf de dragon ait pu se retrouver dans leur avant-poste, et ne comprenaient pas comment cela avait pu arriver. Mais, après de longues discussions et délibérations, un jeune homme avoua qu’il l’avait trouvé dans la forêt et, l’ayant trouvé joli, l’avait ramené chez lui. Ylin fut attendrie, se disant que tout n’était peut-être pas perdu. 

Elle alla déposer l’oeuf dans la forêt, très loin des constructions, et une fois cela fait les habitants décidèrent de donner une fête pour célébrer la fin de leur calvaire. Elle participa aux réjouissances avec joie, et décida même de rester encore quelques jours pour aider aux réparations de la colonie. Fraterniser avec ces gens lui fit beaucoup de bien. D’ordinaire, elle était quelqu’un de plutôt solitaire et fermée sur elle-même, mais le quotidien de son emprisonnement l’avait tellement privée d'interactions sociales qu’elle en avait besoin. 

Alors, une fois qu’elle eut fait ses adieux aux habitants (plusieurs d’entre eux lui offrire des cadeaux en remerciement), elle reprit la route pour le fort principal de l’île, avec le même bel étalon qui l’avait portée à l’allée. Comme elle connaissait désormais le chemin, elle voyagea seule, ce qui lui permit de profiter pleinement du calme serein qui caractérisait la nature sauvage de ces routes. Quand elle arriva en vue du fort, elle ressentit quelque chose de fort: une impression d’être rentrée à la maison. Ce fort n’était pas sa maison. Il était la représentation même du système qu’elle voulait voir détruit. Mais la plupart des gens qui le peuplaient n’était pas mauvaise: ils vivaient comme ils pouvaient, et s’il se trouvait que pour nourrir leurs familles ils devaient s’engager dans l’armée des chasseurs de dragon, alors soit. Elle respectait cela, car ils avaient eu le courage de faire ce choix.  
Alors, oui. Ce fort lui inspirait une familiarité, après tout le temps qu’elle y avait passé. D’ailleurs, après un voyage de plusieurs heures à cheval, seule en pleine nature, avec personne pour se mettre en travers de sa route, elle y retournait.  
Ce qu’elle avait encore du mal à s’avouer, c’était qu’elle avait hâte de retrouver celui qui attendait son retour avec impatience. 

Elle laissa le fidèle étalon aux écuries pour qu’il prenne un repos bien mérité, et traversa le fort pour rejoindre le promontoire de Grimmel. Elle connaissait le chemin, et plusieurs personnes la saluèrent en la voyant passer. Tous savaient à présent qui elle était et quel rôle elle jouait. Elle monta les mêmes marches qu’elle avait gravies avec difficulté le premier jour, les mains liées et poussée vers l’avant par un soldat peu avenant. Et elle le vit, presque dans la même position, penché vers une table, observant une carte, notant quelque chose dessus. Quand il entendit des pas, il se retourna pour voir qui était encore venu le déranger, et son visage s’illumina quand il la vit marcher vers lui. 

“Je ne m’attendais pas à te voir rentrer si tôt, dit-il.

-Ne veux-tu pas plutôt dire que tu ne t’attendais pas à me voir rentrer du tout?

-Je suis démasqué.”

Son rire résonna contre les parois de pierre qui entouraient son espace de travail. Il prit appui sur la table sur laquelle il s’affairait quelques secondes auparavant.  
“Alors, que s’est-il passé là bas?”, finit-il par demander. 

Elle se mit à lui raconter quel était le problème avec les Hideux Braguettaures, comment elle l’avait compris puis résolu. Grimmel sembla très soulagé d’entendre que la pêche pourrait reprendre sur cette partie de l’île. Ses épaules parurent délestées d’un poids qu’il ne savait pas qu’il portait. Puis elle lui raconta les bons moments qu’elle avait passés parmi les gens qui vivaient là-bas, la fête, puis le travail de reconstruction, les rencontres…

“Alors, tout cela juste pour un oeuf? 

-Une mère ferait n’importe quoi pour son enfant. En cela les dragons ne sont pas différents de nous”, répondit-elle, prudente.

Comme elle s’y attendait, elle vit les lèvres de Grimmel se pincer. Chaque fois qu’elle disait ce genre de choses, qui pour elle étaient évidentes et ne pouvaient être contestées, elle voyait qu’il se tendait. Il ne la contredisait pas ni n’essayait de la faire taire, mais il ne pouvait cacher son mécontentement. Et chaque fois, cela lui rappelait à quel point leurs deux mondes étaient incompatibles. Et que, un jour, elle devrait partir.

Mais ce jour n’était pas arrivé. 

“Merci, Ylin, pour tout ce que tu as fait. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ton intervention m’a aidé.”

Et cette fois-ci, ce fut Grimmel qui referma l’espace entre leurs deux corps et qui la prit dans ses bras. Ce geste de tendresse la troubla, mais elle lui rendit son étreinte.

“Et tu avais raison: j’avais très peur que tu ne reviennes jamais”, ajouta-t-il à voix basse. 

><><><><><><><

La vie reprit son cour, du moins cette vie étrange qu’elle menait désormais. De jour en jour, Grimmel s’ouvrait de plus en plus à elle, comme elle s’ouvrait à lui. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble: elle venait très souvent l’aider dans son travail, en particulier avec la cartographie. Elle pouvait parfois sortir avec son dragon, en restant sur la terre ferme. Ils pouvaient enfin marcher et jouer ensemble comme ils l’avaient toujours fait, et cela augmenta son moral comme rien d’autre ne l’aurait fait. Un soir, alors que Grimmel s’apprêtait à quitter sa chambre, il lui dit quelque chose qui éveilla en elle toute sorte d’émotions. 

“Je serai très occupé demain. Ne m’attends pas pour sortir si tu en as envie.” Et sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce. 

Ylin fut abasourdie. Elle ne réalisait pas encore vraiment ce que ces paroles impliquaient. La liberté. Totale, du moins dans l’enceinte de l’île. Elle pourrait sortir de ses appartements, seule, sans personne pour la surveiller d’un oeil méfiant, attendant qu’elle esquisse le moindre geste pour s’échapper. Elle ne s’était pas rendue compte qu’elle avait gagné la confiance de Grimmel à ce point. L’homme, malgré son ouverture progressive, était très secret, et il fallait lire en lui pour comprendre ce qu’il pensait vraiment. Ou bien lire dans ses actions, ce qui était le cas à ce moment-là. C’était officiel, elle n’était plus sa prisonnière. 

Le lendemain matin, dès qu’elle fut prête, elle posa dehors un pied prudent, sur la défensive. Elle s’attendait presque à ce que quelqu’un surgisse pour la ramener de force à l’intérieur. A ce que Grimmel l’ait piégée comme il était connu pour le faire. Mais bien sûr, ce n’était pas le cas. Elle put marcher librement, aller saluer les gens qu’elle connaissait. Ulg, le forgeron, lui montra une dague, sa dernière création, et elle se fit une joie de l’essayer. Elle rendit visite à son dragon, puis elle partit dans les collines et les rochers côtiers avec son étalon. La sensation de liberté, le fait de savoir que personne n’attendait qu’elle rentre, que personne ne viendrait la chercher si elle n’en avait pas envie, la rendait euphorique. Au galop, elle sentait l’air glacé de cette matinée de fin d’année purifier ses poumons, et c’était comme si elle volait à dos de dragon. Quand elle gravit, une fois de plus, les marches qui menaient au bureau de Grimmel, elle était d’une humeur tellement joyeuse qu’elle la communiqua à Grimmel. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à travailler et discuter des batailles à venir, puis à se promener en forêt. 

Les semaines s’écoulèrent alors sans qu’elle ne s’en rende compte. Elle se sentait heureuse, du moins c’était ce qu’elle pensait. Elle savait très bien qu’elle n’aimait cette vie parmi les chasseurs que parce qu’elle n’assistait pas aux mauvais traitements qu’ils infligeaient aux dragons, mais aussi aux dragonniers. Elle savait que vivre dans cette douce ignorance ne pouvait qu’être temporaire, mais elle repoussait toujours au fond de son esprit l’idée de partir. Elle avait choisi de rester, car quelque chose la retenait. Elle n’était pas encore certaine de ce que c’était, mais c’était là. 

Un jour, lors d’un après-midi d’hiver, Grimmel et elle s’affairaient à planifier une bataille lorsque les chefs de guerre firent irruption dans l’espace de travail. Quand elle les vit s’approcher, elle lança un regard interrogateur à Grimmel: cette visite n’était pas prévue. Celui-ci était aussi perplexe qu’elle, mais aussi agacé. Avant qu’il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, elle vit le regard d’un des chefs se poser sur elle, et un torrent de paroles s'abattit sur eux.

“Hé, mais ce ne serait pas la dragonnière qui était enfermée derrière nous il y a de cela quelques moi? Qu’est-ce qu’elle fait ici? 

-Pourquoi est-elle libre?

-Vous la laissez vous aider dans votre travail? Vous êtes devenu fou? Elle va saboter vos opérations!”

Les trois chefs avaient parlé presque en même temps, et avant qu’Ylin ne puisse réagir, l’un d’eux lui saisit l’épaule et la jeta par terre. Elle ne trouva pas la force de se défendre, tant le brouhaha l’oppressait. 

“Les gens de son espèce doivent finir sur la potence!, renchérit la femme, ils ne font que parasiter notre monde.” 

Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à assener un coup de pied à la dragonnière qui se préparait à encaisser, elle s’arrêta quand elle vit que Grimmel pointait une arbalète vers elle. 

“Vous osez me menacer?, demanda la cheffe, avec un air de défi.  
-Vous pénétrez chez moi, sans que je vous y ai invités, non annoncés, et vous vous permettez d’agir de la sorte?, commença-t-il la colère palpable dans son regard, de quel droit traitez-vous mon invitée de cette façon? Je n’ai pour habitude de vous accueillir poliment que parce que j’ai besoin de vous pour parvenir à mes fins. Dois-je vous rappeler que sans moi vos misérables clans seraient déjà décimés? Vous avez besoin de moi pour survivre, alors je vous conseille de vous tenir plus tranquilles à l’avenir. 

L’intensité de son regard aurait fait pâlir la Mort Rouge elle-même. Pris de peur, les chefs s’écartèrent d’elle. 

“La raison de votre visite devra attendre. Quittez mon île sur le champ”, assena Grimmel. 

Les trois comparses avaient déguerpi avant qu’il ait fini de ranger son arbalète. Reprenant enfin sa contenance, Ylin le regarda quelques secondes, avec une expression indéchiffrable. Elle semblait peinée, mais aussi résignée. 

“Je suis désolé”, lança Grimmel alors qu’il lui proposait sa main. Elle la saisit et elle fut une immédiatement sur pied. Elle balaya la poussière qui s’était déposée sur ses vêtements. 

“Ce n’est rien. Ils avaient raison, d’une certaine façon, répondit-elle.  
-Non, c’est faux.”

Il la regarda à son tour, et elle lut dans son regard tous les sentiments qu’il ne parvenait pas à exprimer. Elle savait au fond d’elle qu’elle n’avait pas sa place auprès de lui, et cela la déchirait de l’intérieur. Comment ? Comment pourraient-ils vivre ce qui s’annonçait au vu de la scène qui venait de se dérouler? Et c’était loin d’être la seule raison de ses réticences. Elle savait qu’il valait mieux tuer ces sentiments dans l’oeuf et ne jamais les laisser grandir. Cela lui éviterait une souffrance certaine. Mais à ce moment précis, quand elle détailla le visage de l’homme qui lui faisait face, de ses cheveux de neige jusqu’à son expression sérieuse, elle se sentait tout bonnement incapable de lui tourner le dos. 

“Tu...tu m’es devenue très chère, Ylin, et je ne parle pas seulement de l’aide que tu m’a apporté.”

Elle lui offrit un faible sourire, un sourire qui montrait qu’elle savait. Elle ne pourrait pas être avec lui dans le futur, mais elle pouvait l’être là, maintenant, et c’était tout ce qui importait. 

“A moi aussi tu es devenu cher, Grimmel”, réussit-elle à dire. Elle ne prononçait pas souvent son nom, et dans sa bouche il sonnait comme quelque chose beau. La neige se mit à tomber autour d’eux. Heureusement, ils étaient protégés par le toit de roche qui les surplombait. 

Alors l’hésitation quitta complètement les yeux du chasseur, et, d’abord doucement puis plus intensément, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

><><><><><><><

Elle était partie changer ses vêtements salis par sa chute presque immédiatement. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à mener la discussion qui allait forcément suivre, alors elle avait tout simplement pris la fuite. Grimmel n’avait pas tenté de la retenir, se contentant de la regarder s’en aller d’un air grave. Elle reviendra quand elle sera prête, se dit-il avant de se replonger dans le travail.

Une nuit avait passé depuis ce moment-là, et Ylin regardait à présent le fort s’éveiller peu à peu depuis sa fenêtre, l’air frais du matin soulevant mollement ses cheveux. Elle ne s’attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi difficile. Mais qu’est-ce qui était difficile? Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre à cette question.  
C’était difficile...de vivre une histoire normale avec Grimmel alors qu’il devrait être son ennemi juré. Elle avait décidé d’ignorer cela, mais chaque fois qu’elle le regardait et que cette sensation se réveillait dans son ventre, une petite voix à l’arrière de son esprit lui disait de le tuer et de fuir l’île le plus vite possible. Cela mettrait en sécurité tous les dragonniers du monde pendant au moins un temps. Elle avait tué beaucoup de gens dans sa vie, et ce n’était pas particulièrement une fierté, mais ce n’était pas juste. Grimmel ne méritait pas plus de mourir que n’importe quel chasseur de dragon, et la vérité était qu’il était adulé par ses semblables. Les peuples le voyaient comme un libérateur, pas comme un monstre. Le tuer reviendrait à s’abaisser plus bas que terre. Et, surtout, bien sûr, le perdre serait une grande douleur. Elle ne pouvait plus nier cela. 

Ces pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête alors qu’elle sirotait son infusion. Voilà pourquoi elle s’était tenue loin des gens pendant aussi longtemps.  
“Si mes parents me voyaient…”, pensa-t-elle tout haut. 

Alors qu’elle progressait vers le bureau- Grimmel avait besoin qu’elle termine la carte sur laquelle elle travaillait avant la fin de la journée, elle ne pouvait donc pas se cloîtrer dans sa chambre toute la journée- elle décida d’agir comme si rien ne s’était passé. C’était la meilleure solution pour que leurs échanges restent le plus naturel possible. 

“Bonjour, lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa table.

-Bonjour, répondit Grimmel en relevant la tête. Bien dormi?

-Bien.”

Elle évita son regard et se mit au travail. Il ne tenta pas de la faire parler plus que cela et replongea dans ses papiers. Une heure passa, au cours de laquelle elle effectua la majeure partie du travail qui lui restait. Elle fut étonnamment efficace. Il ne lui restait qu’un pan de terre à cartographier, mais un détail la dérangeait. Elle n’eut d’autre choix que de demander de l’aide.

“Grimmel?”, l’appela-t-elle. Elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire en voyant le regard chaleureux qu’il lui lança.  
“Oui? Il y a un problème? 

-Rien qui ne puisse être réglé. Tu pourrais venir voir?”

Il traversa l’espace qui les séparait et se pencha sur sa carte. 

“C’est de l’excellent travail, fit-il avec admiration. 

-Merci, j’ai fait de mon mieux. Il ne me reste que le détroit de Freya, mais je ne l’ai jamais vu de mes propres yeux. Mes seules sources sont des descriptions baragouinées par des marins ivrognes. Pas très fiable, si tu veux mon avis. 

-Non, en effet, rit-il. Je connais bien cet endroit-là, je peux te le décrire, si tu veux.

-Ce serait parfait.”

Cela leur prit quelques temps, mais ils réussirent à obtenir un résultat satisfaisant, Grimmel donnant des indications très précises et Ylin les suivant à la lettre dans sa représentation. Parfois, il touchait sa main pour l’orienter et avoir un tracé plus précis, ce qui ne manquait pas de la faire frémir. La gêne qui s’était installée entre eux finit par disparaître totalement, et quand l’heure du repas arriva, ils étaient tous les deux appuyés contre la table, commentant avec passion la carte enfin terminée. 

“Je n’aurais jamais pensé que tu étais aussi habile avec un crayon, dit Grimmel avec son habituel sourire en coin.

-Pourquoi cela?

-Eh bien...quand je t’ai vue pour la première fois, j’ai tout de suite compris que tu étais une guerrière . Et généralement, les guerrières sont plus habiles au combat qu’aux travaux manuels. 

-On dirait que tu dresses le portrait de ma mère!”, plaisanta-t-elle.  
Cela lui arracha un rire non contrôlé. 

“Si c’est le cas, alors j’aurais aimé la rencontrer.

-Oh, vous vous seriez probablement bien entendus. Elle me manque…”

Quand il vit la peine apparaître dans ses yeux, il se maudit d’avoir abordé ce sujet et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la consoler. La chaleur qu’émanait son corps la réconforta.

“Où sont tes parents?, demanda-t-elle soudain, comme si la question ne lui était jamais venue à l’esprit.

-Mon père est mort à la guerre il y a très longtemps, quand j’étais encore adolescent. Quant à ma mère, elle doit encore traîner quelque part, mais elle ne veut plus me voir depuis des années.”

Elle devinait assez bien la raison de cette séparation. 

“Je suis désolée, dit-elle sa tête blottie au creux de son épaule.

-Oh, je n’ai pas besoin d’eux. Ils ne me manquent pas”, répondit-il sur un ton égal.  
Elle put encore une fois voir à quel point leurs enfances avaient été différentes. Si les parents d’Ylin avaient été durs avec elle, l’avaient toujours poussée dans ses retranchements, ils lui avaient aussi toujours témoignée leur amour. Elle comprit un peu mieux pourquoi Grimmel s’était donné pour mission de tuer tous les Furies: il avait besoin de la reconnaissance qu’il n’avait jamais trouvée chez sa famille. 

Ils partirent ensuite prendre leur déjeuner, puis, fatigués par le travail de la matinée, décidèrent d’aller marcher vers la côte, le long des falaises, comme ils l’avaient fait la première fois qu’elle avait pu sortir. A l’heure où le soleil était le plus haut dans le ciel, sa chaleur baignait leurs visages et rendait le froid saisonnier plus supportable. Une fois rentrés au fort, Ylin rentra dans ses appartements et Grimmel décida de la suivre. Ils discutèrent jusqu’au soir, de sujets diverses, passant de leurs passés à leurs connaissances des dragons, en passant par des détails insignifiants comme leurs goûts en matière de nourriture. Elle n’avait jamais vu Grimmel aussi heureux, c’était presque comme s’il n’était pas un tueur de dragon sans pitié. Elle rejeta immédiatement cette pensée, préférant oublier ses réticences pour au moins une soirée.  
Lorsque le soleil amorça sa descente, Grimmel partit leur chercher à manger. En l’attendant, elle décida de lire un peu- un livre de mythes cette fois-ci-, et s’installa donc sur son lit. Quand Grimmel revint de sa quête de nourriture, il la trouva complètement allongée, la tête en travers d’un des oreillers, endormie avec son livre toujours dans une main mollement posée sur la couverture. Attendri par cette vision, il posa le plateau qu’il avait apporté sur la table et la rejoint sur le lit. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller, elle avait l’air trop paisible pour cela. C’était la première fois qu’il la voyait si vulnérable. Endormie, ses traits habituellement tirés dans une expression sérieuse s’était relâchés, et elle avait l’air beaucoup plus jeune qu’elle ne l’était vraiment. Avec sa tunique de cuir et ses bottes de marche, elle ressemblait plus à une jeune paysanne qu’à une mercenaire. Il commençait à se demander s’il ne devait pas s’en aller et la laisser dormir quand elle s’éveilla. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent progressivement, agressés par la lumière, et elle les frotta alors qu’elle se tournait pour se retrouver sur le dos. Son regard passa du livre qui trônait toujours à moitié ouvert sur le lit à l’expression amusée de Grimmel, et comprit ce qui s’était passé.

“Oh...je suis désolée, je n’ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit…, bafouilla-t-elle.

-Ce n’est rien! C’est moi qui t’ai exploitée en te harassant de travail comme je l’ai fait”, répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres. 

Elle acheva de se réveiller, et ils se mirent à table. Une fois leur repas terminé, ils préférèrent se réinstaller sur le lit. Maintenant que c’était arrivé, il ne servait plus à rien de se gêner. 

Cette nuit-là, ils la passèrent ensemble.

><><><><><><><

Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu’Ylin était arrivée sur l’île. Six mois, pendant lesquels sa vie avait changé du tout au tout: elle avait pour la première fois goûté à un quotidien calme, où les journées étaient toutes rythmées de la même manière. Au départ, elle avait détesté ça, rêvant constamment de retourner voler dans l’immensité du ciel. Mais, était arrivé quelque chose qu’elle s’était défendue de laisser arriver: elle s’était attachée. A la fois à ce mode de vie, et à Grimmel.  
Tout va de travers, s’était-elle dit quand elle s’était réveillée et qu’elle avait constaté que Grimmel dormait à ses côtés. Elle s’était efforcée, pendant tout le temps qu’elle avait passé avec lui, de se répéter que tout ceci n’était que temporaire. Plus elle l’aimerait, plus elle souffrirait le jour où elle s’en irait. 

Lui ne semblait pas réaliser qu’elle ne pourrait pas rester sur celle île pour le reste de sa vie. Ou, du moins, il ne le montrait pas. Elle aussi cachait son inquiétude, ne voulant pas gâcher ces beaux moments. Elle n’avait jamais été avec quelqu’un aussi longtemps, et Grimmel lui avait confié qu’il était dans le même cas. Elle s’émerveillait tous les jours des découvertes qu’elle faisait sur cet homme: avec la plupart des gens, il était froid, calculateur, impitoyable. Mais, les rares gens qu’il appréciait pouvaient voir une toute autres facette de sa personnalité: il se révélait attentionné et amusant. 

Alors voilà. Elle savourait chaque moment passé sur l’île des chasseurs, car elle savait que ça ne durerait pas. Et elle avait raison.

Deux mois plus tard, le moment qu’elle avait tant redouté arriva. 

Elle fut réveillée en pleine nuit par des bruits assourdissants et une odeur de brûlé. Désorientée, elle se leva et alla à sa fenêtre. Elle vit alors des images de destruction: le fort était attaqué, par qui, elle n’en avait aucune idée. Le ciel était rougi par les flammes, et des braises voletaient dans le ciel. Elle put voir des dragons en armure incendier des maisons de l’autre côté du fort, heureusement la partie où elle résidait était encore épargnée. Elle entendait des cris guerriers, le bruit d’armes en métal qui s'entrechoquent, et des hurlements de douleur. Si elle était déboussolée quelques secondes auparavant, elle était maintenant bien réveillée et alerte. Elle allait devoir agir vite. 

Elle se vêtit le plus rapidement possible de la tenue qu’elle portait le jour de son arrivée, car elle lui offrait une protection optimale. Elle se coiffa également, afin de ne pas être gênée par des mèches rebelles: elle allait avoir besoin de toute sa concentration. Elle rassembla toutes les affaires dont elle pourrait avoir besoin, et passa son épée à sa ceinture. Grimmel la lui avait rendue quelques semaines auparavant, jugeant inutile de l’en priver. Quand elle fut prête, elle regarda une dernière fois l’endroit qui avait été son foyer pendant huit mois, presque mélancolique à l’idée de le quitter. Cependant, elle ne s’attarda pas, sentant les incendies se rapprocher de sa localisation. Alors elle franchit la porte et se retrouva dans un environnement apocalyptique: les flammes étaient partout, dévorant les habitations. Elle vit plusieurs personnes se débattre avec le feu rongeant leurs chaires, courant comme des démons. Plusieurs dizaines de dragons survolaient l’endroit, les uns, en armure, incendiant tout ce qu’ils pouvaient, et les autres, ceux qui s’étaient échappés de leurs cages, survolant le feu, dans la panique. Elle se mit en marche, réalisant qu’elle était restée plantée sur le pat de la porte. Elle se mit rapidement à courir, voyant la menace s’intensifier: les flammes l’entouraient, comme si Surt lui-même souhaitait sa mort. 

Elle traversa assez vite le fort, se frayant un chemin parmi les rues qui n’étaient pas encore trop envahies par le feu. Se faisant discrète, elle réussit à éviter les combat, les observant de loin. Elle ne reconnut pas l'emblème sur les uniformes des attaquants, mais elle était certaine qu’ils étaient des chasseurs de dragon, probablement venant d’un clan rival. Mais pourquoi attaquer Grimmel? Elle n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage à cette question, et de toute façon cela ne la concernerait bientôt plus…

Sur le chemin, elle entendit des coups frappés à une porte, de l’intérieur. Elle comprit vite que des gens étaient coincés dans leur maison. S’aidant du manche de son épée, elle força la porte, et une famille déferla par l’ouverture, suffoquant. Ils semblèrent la reconnaître, mais elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de lui demander où elle allait. De là, elle parvint très vite à l’endroit qu’elle voulait atteindre: le hangar où Palladion était enfermé. Elle déchanta immédiatement: les portes étaient grandes ouvertes, et même de loin elle pouvait voir que tous les dragons s’étaient échappés. Elle eut la présence d’esprit de lever la tête, et se rendit compte que Palladion volait non loin avec d’autres dragons, l’air totalement paniqué. Soulagé, elle s’empressa de siffler aussi fort qu’elle le put. Son dragon l’entendit, et son rugissement lui indiqua qu’il l’avait reconnue. Celui-ci amorça sa descente pour venir la chercher, mais il se rendit vite compte qu’il ne pourrait pas atterrir, le sol étant trop couvert de gravats ou de flammes. De plus, les soldats, qui s’étaient donnés pour mission de tuer tout ce qu’ils trouveraient, les repèreraient immédiatement. Avec un signe précis du bras, elle indiqua au dragon les falaises qui se trouvaient juste à la sortie du fort, visibles du hangar. Il comprit tout de suite ce qu’elle voulait qu’il fasse, et repartit, battant des ailes furieusement. Elle se réjouit de voir que la communication entre elle et lui était toujours aussi facile et naturelle. Elle craignait que leur relation ne se soit affaiblie, avec tout ce temps passé loin de l’autre. 

Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à repartir, elle sentit soudain une présence derrière elle, et avant qu’elle ne puisse réagir elle était à terre, une vague forme humaine l’écrasant, l’empêchant de respirer. Des mains se refermèrent sur son cou. Elle réagit immédiatement, et envoya son poing dans la mâchoire de son agresseur, dont elle n’avait pas encore pu voir le visage. Celui-ci, surpris de voir qu’elle résistait, poussa un cri et relâcha son cou. Un autre coup sur le haut du crâne, et il vacillait, laissant à Ylin l’opportunité de se dégager et de se relever. Ils se faisaient maintenant face. Elle pouvait voir la haine dans les yeux du soldat. Cependant, il était dans une rage telle qu’il n’était pas du tout concentré: elle dévia aisément son premier coup, et lui entailla profondément l’épaule. Alors qu’il regardait sa blessure, stupéfait, elle lui assena une dernière blessure derrière la jambe droite, pour s’assurer qu’il ne la suivrait pas. Sans un regard pour le vaincu, elle rangea son épée dans son fourreau et se remit à courir vers les portes du fort, de plus en plus proches.

Elle passa les portes, et constata que le feu s’était déjà étendu à la végétation. Les murailles n’avaient donc pas réussi à stopper sa progression, et cela signifiait qu’elle ne devrait pas s’attarder. Elle continua sa course entre les hautes herbes et les rochers, commençant à fatiguer. Mais elle ne ralentit pas, de peur d’être rattrapée par le feu. Et, au fond d’elle, elle avait aussi peur que quelqu’un la poursuive. Quand elle atteint enfin les falaises, elle s’arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Palladion n’était pas encore arrivé, mais elle ne s’inquiétait pas. Son dragon était un des plus retors qu’elle avait jamais vus, et elle savait qu’il ne la laisserait pas tomber. Elle essuya la transpiration qui coulait de son front, et remarqua que ses vêtements étaient par endroits tachés par le sang du soldat qu’elle avait affronté.Elle avait même reçu des gouttelettes sur son visage.

Elle marchait vers le rebord de la falaise, quand une voix familière retentit derrière elle. 

“Ylin!”, entendit-elle. Elle ferma les yeux. Il était là. Il avait fallu qu’il soit là, au moment où elle décidait de retrouver sa vie. 

Elle se retourna, et put enfin le voir. Il avait l’air aussi épuisé et sale qu’elle, et elle put déceler du sang sur ses vêtements noirs qui, sans aucun doute, n’était pas le sien. Il la regardait, mais dans ses yeux elle ne vit pas de tristesse, ni de désespoir. Il savait. Elle irait même jusqu’à penser qu’il s’y attendait.

“Ça devait arriver, Grimmel, tu le sais autant que moi”, commença-t-elle. 

Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas craquer, mais sa voix trahissait son chagrin. 

“Pas nécessairement. Rien ne t’oblige à partir.

-Tu sais très bien que si! Tout me pousse à le faire.

-C’est faux. Tu pourrais rester, et personne ne te jugera jamais pour cela. Personne ne te le reprochera.”

Elle n’eut pas la force de répondre face à ses protestations. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c’était qu’il la retienne. 

“Reste. S’il-te-plaît.” Et ce furent ces mots qui firent tomber les larmes qui menaçaient ses yeux. 

“Je ne peux pas, Grimmel! Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas!

-Dis-moi! Dis-moi pourquoi tu voulais t’en aller sans même me prévenir!

-Tu tues les dragons, Grimmel. Je les aime. Voilà pourquoi ce...ce qu’on a ne fonctionnera jamais.” 

Il n’eut rien à rétorquer à cela. C’était la stricte vérité. 

“Je le sais depuis le début, et je suis convaincue que toi aussi. Je suis désolée. Si les choses avaient été différentes…” Elle n’eut pas le coeur de finir cette phrase. 

“Si j’avais été quelqu’un d’autre, tu veux dire? Ça ne te dérangeait pas quand je t’ai sortie de ta geôle.

-J’étais ta prisonnière! 

-Combien de temps l’as-tu été? Deux jours, tout au plus?”

Elle referma les yeux pour s’empêcher de pleurer. Tout s’effondrait, comme elle le pressentait depuis des mois. 

“Je t’en prie! Reste avec moi.” Elle n’en revenait pas qu’il la suppliait. La détresse qu’elle n’avait pas trouvée dans son regard était maintenant bien présente. Elle comprit qu’il avait espéré la convaincre. Mais elle avait fait son choix. 

“Comment? Tu espères que je ne verrai jamais les piles de cadavres de dragons qui s’amoncelleront au file des années? J’ai trouvé les plans des expériences que tu fais sur ces Agrippemorts. Tu crois que je pourrai rester en assistant à ça?”

Grimmel se trouvait impuissant. Il ne pouvait contester ce qu’il savait être vrai. 

“Je suis désolée…”, répéta-t-elle. 

Et elle se retourna pour courir vers le flanc de la falaise. Il s’élança à sa suite mais elle avait déjà sauté. La seconde qui s'ensuivit, il la vit réapparaître sur son dragon, cet Ailarmé qui était toujours un mystère pour lui. Elle était déjà loin quand elle risqua un regard derrière elle. Il la regardait s’éloigner, cloué sur place. Derrière lui, son repaire n’était plus qu’une grande braise rougeoyante qu’elle parvenait à distinguer au loin. 

Elle se retourna pour regarder devant elle, et s’autorisa enfin à pleurer, tentant de se convaincre qu’elle avait fait le bon choix. C’était la première fois qu’elle volait librement sur son dragon depuis des mois, et pourtant elle ne ressentait aucun plaisir.

><><><><><><><

La vie finit par reprendre son cours, tant bien que mal. Désespérée, elle s’était dirigé vers le seul endroit vraiment sûr qu’elle connaissait: Beurk. Parmi tout ce qu’elle se reprochait, elle se félicitait de n’avoir rien dit à Grimmel sur la magnifique île au dragon. Il ne savait pas qu’un Furie Nocturne y vivait, et avec de la chance il ne le saurait jamais. 

Quand elle arriva, Harold et les autres lui demandèrent d’où elle sortait, elle s’était retrouvée dans un état pareil. Elle leur répondit un mélange de mensonge et de vérité évasif, préférant garder son histoire pour elle. Ils s’occupèrent d’elle, soignèrent les quelques blessures et brûlures qu’elle avait récoltées en s’échappant, lui fournirent de nouveaux vêtements et de nouvelles armes. Ils prirent également soin de Palladion, comme ils savaient si bien le faire. Elle se réjouit de le voir en aussi bonne forme, revigoré par sa liberté récupéré. Elle resta deux bonnes semaines à Beurk, se remémorant les huit mois qui venaient de s’écouler, pensant, encore, à sa décision de partir. Le visage qu’avait Grimmel quand il la regardait voler loin de l’île s’était imprimé dans son esprit. 

Quand elle décida de reprendre la route, les Beurkiens, comme à leur habitude, lui proposèrent de rester. Et comme à chaque fois que cela arrivait, elle déclina la proposition. Elle avait besoin de retrouver sa vie d’avant, sa vie de mercenaire, sillonnant le monde à la recherche de travail. 

Et elle s’y remit, au travail. Elle se réhabitua assez vite à la vie de solitaire, appréciant tous ces moments de paix qu’elle offrait. Au début, elle pensait constamment à Grimmel. Et puis, de moins en moins. Elle essayait de ne se souvenir que des bons moments, et surtout oublier la fin de cette histoire, mais bien entendu c’était impossible. Elle pensait souvent qu’elle donnerait cher pour le revoir, mais elle savait très bien qu’elle ne ferait pas. 

Elle rendait souvent visite aux Beurkiens, venant leur vendre ce qu’elle trouvait pendant ses voyages, prendre de leurs nouvelles. Et puis, le hasard fit qu’elle était de passage à Beurk le jour où Drago s’en prit à eux. Elle les suivit au sanctuaire de Valka, et combattit à leur côté. Comme eux, elle pleura pour Stoïk la Brute, qu’elle avait tant admiré. Quand elle affrontait les chasseurs de dragons, elle craignait constamment de voir Grimmel apparaître sur le champ de bataille. Mais cela n’arriva pas. Après la bataille finale à Beurk, elle félicita Harold pour sa nouvelle position de chef, et traça sa route, comme elle le faisait toujours. 

Elle le revit une première fois. 

Bien sûr, cela arriva pendant une bataille. Ils s’étaient déjà croisés dans ce genre d’environnement plusieurs fois avant même de se connaître, il fallait donc s’y attendre. Elle fut engagé par un chef de clan, ou plutôt ses conseillers, car le jeune Jarl ne connaissait rien à la stratégie militaire. Craignant de ne pas se relever d’une telle défaite contre leurs rivaux, ils la contactèrent, lui promettant une belle somme en cas de victoire.  
La bataille eut lieu dans une grande plaine qui se situait au centre d’une forêt de pins. Il avait beaucoup plu la veille, et le terrain était donc très glissant par endroits. Elle tira parti de ce désavantage, s’arrangeant pour que l’ennemi charge en premier et se retrouve à devoir lutter contre la boue elle-même plutôt que leurs adversaires. Ils ne repérèrent nullement son stratagème, et celui-ci fonctionna à merveille. Alors que l’armée qu’Ylin devait mener à la bataille était en infériorité numérique, avant même que les combats ne commencent elle se retrouvait légèrement plus nombreuse que son ennemie. La joie fut cependant de courte durée, car ceux qui réussirent à sortir des amas de boue chargèrent immédiatement, furieux d’avoir été humiliés de cette façon. Elle envoya les soldats dont elle disposait au combat, préférant regarder de loin pendant un temps, s’assurer que tout se passait comme elle l’avait prévu. Quand elle le jugea nécessaire, elle se jeta enfin au coeur de la bataille. Lorsque l’ennemi commença à fuir en réalisant que leur défaite approchait, c’est là qu’elle le vit.

Elle achevait un soldat- qui de toute façon serait mort de ses blessures- quand elle le remarqua du coin de l’oeil. Ne l’ayant pas vu depuis pratiquement un an, le revoir fut un choc immense pour elle. Ses vêtements et son visage étaient aussi maculés de sang et de boue que les siens, et il était aux prises avec un des hommes d’Ylin, se battant avec deux lames courtes. Son corps pétrifié sur place, elle ne réagit pas quand le pauvre homme fut transpercé de part en part. Il ne restait presque plus personne dans cette partie du champ de bataille, du moins personne encore en vie...il était devenu difficile de faire un pas sans devoir enjamber un cadavre. Alors qu’il essuyait ses épées sur l’homme qu’il venait de tuer, Grimmel la vit enfin. Il se figea, se demandant si ce qu’il voyait n’était qu’une apparition ou si c’était réel.  
L’épée d’Ylin pendait mollement à sa main alors qu’elle fixait son visage, incapable de bouger. L’espace d’un instant, le temps s’était suspendu. Lorsqu’ils se furent tous les deux remits de leur choc, Grimmel commença à marcher vers elle.

“Alors c’est toi qui était derrière ce stratagème...je suppose que j’aurais dû m’en douter”, dit-il avec de l’amertume dans la voix. “Bravo, c’est toi qui a gagné.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici?, demanda-t-elle de but en blanc. 

-La même chose que toi, n’est-ce pas évident? 

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Pourquoi un chasseur de dragon comme toi irait combattre dans un conflit ridicule entre deux clans?”

Son expression passa du défi à la gravité.

“J’ai besoin de financement pour mes prochaines opérations, expliqua-t-il simplement. Mais je peux te retourner la question. 

-Pour l’argent, laissa-t-elle échapper, les lèvres serrées. 

-Pourtant j’ai toujours cru que tu n’acceptais que des contrats qui en valent la peine. Or, cette bataille est complètement vaine. Tu es tombée bien bas, dis-moi…

-La guerre reste la guerre, avec ou sans idéal, répliqua-t-elle sans réagir à la pique. 

-J’imagine que tu étais là quand Drago a été vaincu, n’est-ce-pas? 

-Euh, oui, mais pourquoi-

-J’ai toujours su que tu défendrais ces avortons de Beurk. Il semblerait que tu ne vailles pas mieux qu’eux, au bout du compte.”

Cette fois-ci, elle fronça les sourcils, se mettant à marcher lentement. 

“Alors, ça y est, tu me détestes? Tu me hais pour être celle que j’ai toujours été? Tu avais une image altérée de moi, Grimmel, dans l’espace confiné dans lequel je vivais je n’étais pas moi-même. 

-Alors ce qu’on a vécu, ce qui s’est passé entre nous, c’était faux?”

Lui aussi se mit à marcher, et ils se tournaient maintenant autour, comme deux fauves n’attendant que la première occasion pour se sauter dessus.

“Non, bien sûr que non! J’étais sincère.

-Mais tu es quand même partie.” 

Et son air peiné lui taillada le coeur. Elle ne se rendait compte qu’à cet instant à quel point elle lui avait fait du mal. Elle ne ressentait pas de culpabilité pour autant, comment en ressentir alors qu’elle avait là la confirmation que s’en aller avait été la bonne chose à faire ?

“Je crois qu’il n’y a plus rien à dire”, dit-elle sur un ton résigné. Elle siffla pour appeler son cheval. 

“Tu fuis encore, c’est ça? C’est ce que tu fais toujours.” 

Cette accusation lui fit beaucoup de mal car elle savait que c’était entièrement vrai. Depuis toujours, elle partait en courant chaque fois que quelque chose d’important se passait dans sa vie. Quand sa monture arriva, elle l’enfourcha et partit immédiatement au petit galop. 

Comme la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vus, Grimmel la regarda partir. 

><><><><><><><

La deuxième fois que leurs chemins se rencontrèrent, ce fut Grimmel qui la vit, et pas l’inverse. Ce jour-là, elle ne remarqua jamais sa présence. 

La défaite de Drago avait été un coup très lourd porté à l’armée des chasseurs de dragons, et même si Grimmel ne voulait en rien être mêlé aux luttes politiques où à la guerre, il n’eut d’autre choix que de se joindre aux batailles. Ce jour-là, il comprit immédiatement ce qui était susceptible d’arriver quand on lui annonça qu’on affronterait l’armée des Parenvrille. Ylin était de leurs amis et avait déjà été de nombreuses fois repérée leur apportant son aide. 

La bataille eut lieu sur une grande plage, entourées de falaises. Lui et ses hommes les plus proches restèrent au sommet, afin de pouvoir observer la bataille et donner les ordres appropriés. Les combats durèrent longtemps, très longtemps. Presque trois heures. Ce fut une véritable boucherie. Pendant presque toute la bataille, Grimmel eut de grandes difficultés à discerner ses alliés de ses ennemis, ou pire, les morts des vivants, alors il ne risquait pas de repérer Ylin. Mais, alors qu’il ne restait, sur les milliers de combattants, que quelques silhouettes encore debout, il put enfin la repérer. Elle tenait toujours son épée dans la main, celle qui l’accompagnait partout où elle allait. Celle-ci était ensanglantée, tout comme l’intégralité de sa propriétaire. Elle semblait épuisée, et Grimmel remarqua qu’elle gardait une main plaquée sur son côté gauche. 

Les deux camps étaient confrontés à un problème: les pertes avaient été pratiquement les mêmes des deux côtés, alors comment désigner un vainqueur? L’idéal serait d’abattre un des généraux de l’armée adverse, il le savait. Alors il observa d’un air sombre l’un des chefs chasseurs descendre vers le champ de bataille, son armure reluisante de propreté, sa démarche assurée: cet homme ne s’était pas battu de la journée, il avait toujours toutes ses forces. C’était un véritable colosse, il le réalisa davantage encore quand il s’approcha d’Ylin et pointa son épée vers elle. Elle paraissait aussi frêle qu’un enfant face à lui. Elle se détourna du soldat qu’elle soignait pour faire face au colosse, d’un air grave. L’issue de la bataille reposait sur leurs épaules à tous les deux. 

Celui qui mourrait offrirait la victoire à son ennemi.

Ylin essuya son arme sur un cadavre qui gisait au sol, puis se mit en garde. Son visage entier disait qu’elle voulait en finir au plus vite. Le combat fut long et acharné. La puissance des coups du chasseur était telle qu’il était impossible à la jeune femme de les parer, elle devait donc esquiver autant qu’elle le pouvait. Elle était rapide cependant, et son adversaire encombré par le poids de son équipement. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle parvint à entailler profondément la cuisse du soldat, qui tomba à genoux en hurlant. Il la regarda une dernière fois avec haine, avant qu’elle ne lui tranche la gorge d’un geste précis. Personne ne l’acclama, car il ne restait personne sur la plage pour le faire. Les gens autour de lui poussèrent des gémissements choqués. 

Alors que leur chef s’affaissait pour tomber mollement sur le sable, elle rangea son épée, avant de plaquer précipitamment sa main sur son côté, le même que celui qu’elle tenait plus tôt. Même de loin, Grimmel put voir qu’elle saignait abondamment. Elle poussa un cri étouffé et, après avoir fait quelques faibles pas, elle tomba à son tour. Elle resta quelques instants comme ça, à quatre pattes sur le sable, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules. Puis, elle retourna vers le corps de celui qu’elle venait de vaincre, et lui arracha sa cape pour la nouer autour de sa taille, en un noeud très serré dans l’espoir de ralentir le saignement. 

Elle rampa sur plusieurs mètres pour aller s’asseoir contre l’épave d’un petit navire. Elle tourna sa tête vers le ciel, les yeux fermés. A côté de toute la douleur que dégageait ses traits, Grimmel put voir qu’elle se demandait si son heure n’était pas arrivé. Enfin, elle sortit une sorte d’instrument de sa poche, et souffla dedans. Le son qui en sortit fut étrange, mais quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu’elle était au bord de l’inconscience, son dragon fusait dans sa direction, venu des airs. 

Elle parvint à se hisser en selle, et elle était complètement avachie sur le dragon quand il s’envola, sa tête posée sur le pommeau de la selle. Grimmel soupira alors que les autres chasseurs commençaient à partir, acceptant leur défaite. Cette défaite qui avait été causée par une seule femme. Mais était-ce vraiment une victoire pour les Parenvrilles? La grande majorité de leurs troupes avaient été décimée, et eux non plus ne se relèveraient pas facilement de ces pertes. 

Ylin s’était battue admirablement bien ce jour-là, c’est ce que Grimmel pensa constamment les jours qui suivirent. Quoi qu’il arrivait, même quand il l’effaçait complètement de son esprit, elle revenait toujours au centre de ses pensées. 

><><><><><><><

Quelques mois plus tard, Ylin volait sur Palladion en direction du sud. Sa blessure avait mis du temps à complètement guérir, et elle avait toujours quelques douleurs lorsqu’elle tordait son corps. Rien qui l’empêcherait de se battre, heureusement. Cependant, elle avait dû rester sur l’île des Parenvrille pendant de longues semaines, Dagur et Mala refusant de la laisser partir tant qu’elle n’était pas sur pied. Cela l’avait rendue furieuse, mais au fond elle savait qu’ils avaient eu raison: la lame avait entaillé profondément sa taille, et elle n’était même pas certaine qu’elle aurait réussi à voler sur son dragon sans perdre connaissance. 

Mais elle allait beaucoup mieux, et sa vie était, une fois de plus, redevenue ce qu’elle était habituellement. Elle ne volait pas trop haut, craignant les vents violents de l’altitude, et elle pouvait ainsi admirer le puissant océan qui se mouvait en dessous de Palladion. Ses cheveux se soulevaient à cause de la vitesse, et le vent frais purifiait ses poumons. 

Soudain, alors qu’ils traversaient un nuage, se dévoila à elle une vision qui la laissa pantoise. Des centaines de dragons volaient groupés, de toutes les espèces et de toutes les tailles. Ils portaient presque tous des humains, et transportaient des navires. En s’approchant, elle reconnut plusieurs des membres du convois: ils étaient tous de Beurk. En quelques coups d'ailes puissants, Palladion rejoint la tête du cortège, et c’est le regard de Harold Haddock qu’Ylin rencontra.

“Ylin!”, s’écria-t-il, surpris. “Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Comme d’habitude, je voyage. Mais je pourrais te retourner la question, ajouta-t-elle en regardant l’immense convois derrière eux, on dirait que vous avez emmené tout Beurk avec vous. 

-C’est...plus ou moins le cas, répondit le jeune chef d’un air grave.”

Elle fronça les sourcils. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

“Quelque chose est arrivé?

-On a été attaqué par un chasseur de dragon. Il a menacé de nous déclarer une guerre ouverte si je ne lui livrais pas Krokmou, alors pour la sécurité de notre peuple on a décidé de quitter Beurk...définitivement. 

-Comment ce chasseur s’appelle-t-il? Je pourrais essayer de m’en occuper.

-Oh, crois-moi, tu devrais rester aussi loin de lui que possible. Il se fait appeler Grimmel le Grave.”

Le temps s’arrêta. Elle savait que ce jour arriverait, elle l’avait toujours su. Mais si tôt? C’était une catastrophe. Elle s’était promise de toujours protéger Beurk et ses habitants, quoi qu’il lui en coûtait, car l’utopie qu’ils construisaient était trop belle pour disparaître. Mais serait-elle capable, une fois devant Grimmel, de faire ce qui s’imposait ? Elle en doutait fortement. Elle avait tué à mainte reprise dans sa vie, parfois des gens qui ne le méritaient pas totalement. Mais Grimmel ? La simple idée de lui faire du mal lui était insupportable. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se trouvait impuissante alors que les moyens de triompher étaient tous à sa portée. 

Harold afficha une mine inquiète quand il vit à quel point la révélation l’avait troublée.

“Tu...le connais?”, demanda-t-il. Sa voix sortit Ylin de sa torpeur. 

“Oui...du moins je l’ai connu. Alors, qu’est-ce que vous comptez faire?

-Pour l’instant, trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. Après ça...c’est une longue histoire.”

Harold lui expliqua son plan tandis qu’une île se dessinait peu à peu devant eux. Leur air de repos était tout trouvé. Elle n’en montra rien, mais elle était très inquiète. Harold n’arriverait jamais à trouver le Monde Caché avant que Grimmel ne le retrouve, c’était certain. Elle aida à l’établissement du campement pendant plusieurs heures, puis une fois qu’elle eut un moment de répis, elle décida de faire part de ses inquiétudes à Harold.

“Crois-moi, ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant qu’il ne vous retrouve. Il est peut-être même déjà à vos trousses à l’heure où nous parlons. 

-J’apprécie que tu te soucies autant de Beurk, Ylin, mais je t’assure qu’il ne nous retrouveras pas avant plusieurs jours, c’est impossible.

-Non, elle a raison, intervint Eret. Grimmel est capable de choses que tu n’imagines même pas. Il a l’expérience de toute une vie de chasse derrière lui. Ylin semble le connaître, alors si elle dit que nous sommes déjà en danger, je pense qu’il faut la croire.”

Le regard d’Eret croisa le sien, et elle hocha la tête pour le remercier. Harold parut surpris de cette intervention, mais les paroles de son ami lui donnèrent à réfléchir. 

“Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire. Drago était aveuglé par le désir de vengeance, et c’est ce qui l’a perdu. Pour Grimmel, tout cela n’est qu’une chasse de plus, un jeu ! Et il ne s’arrêtera pas avant d’avoir accompli sa mission.”

Aussitôt qu’elle eut fini sa phrase, un silence grave s’abattit sur l’assemblée. Ylin en profita pour se lever.

“Restez sur vos gardes, et surveillez cette île en permanence. Je vais le trouver et tenter de le raisonner. 

-Tu es devenue folle ? Tu ne vas pas y aller seule ?, s’écria Harold.

-Ne t’inquiète pas pour mois. Si Grimmel me voulait morte, alors je le serais probablement déjà.”

Cela acheva de laisser le jeune chef bouche bée. Il la laissa s’éloigner sans un mot, alors que tous les membres de son conseil la regardaient partir, avec gravité.  
Elle rassembla ses affaires le plus vite possible, et elle partit immédiatement, en direction de Beurk. Selon toute logique, c’était là qu’elle trouverait Grimmel. Elle le connaissait bien, peut-être mieux que n’importe qui, car elle était la seule personne à avoir été proche de lui ces dernières années. Elle connaissait ses tactiques, ses manières d’opérer, et de mettre ses proies à genoux. Il y avait de grandes chances pour que le départ des habitants de Beurk ait fait partie de son plan. 

Elle espérait trouver les mots justes pour le convaincre d’abandonner sa mission. Quelle que soit la somme d’argent qu’on lui avait promis, il n’en avait pas besoin, plus depuis quelques temps. Elle savait très bien ce qui se passait dans sa tête: l’adrénaline de la chasse lui manquait, et terminer l’extermination des Furies Nocturnes la lui rendrait, en plus de la gloire que cela lui apporterait. Il avait toujours fonctionné comme ça. La gloire, la reconnaissance, la dépendance des autres étaient son élixir de vie. Mais...elle savait que ce qu’il avait ressenti pour elle deux ans auparavant était toujours là, enfoui, et que si elle lui demandait d’arrêter, il y avait une petite chance pour qu’il accepte.

Une petite chance...un infime espoir d’éviter le drame qui s’annonçait déjà. Elle était décidée à le saisir, même si cela signifiait prendre le risque d’être capturée à nouveau. 

Le temps leur fut favorable, et elle et Palladion parvinrent à Beurk en seulement quelques heures. Elle trouva un village déserté de ses habitants, dépourvu de vie. Les couleurs chatoyantes des édifices contrastaient avec les installations des chasseurs de dragon qu’elle pouvait apercevoir. Cette vision lui serra le coeur. Plus jamais des courses de dragons ne seraient organisées en ce lieu, plus de banquets ni de cérémonies… De toute sa vie, elle n’aurait jamais imaginée voir Beurk vide. 

Elle laissa Palladion sur une plage déserte non loin du village, là où les chasseurs ne le trouveraient pas. Elle se mit alors en chemin. Elle connaissait bien l’île et ses passages, et évoluer dans le village sans être repérée ne fut pas bien difficile, d’autant que les soldats qui attendaient leurs ordres n’étaient pas d’humeur à garder l’endroit. En écoutant des conversations, elle finit par découvrir la localisation de Grimmel: devant le Hall des Jarlar, la position qui surplombait toute l’île. Celui lui arracha un rictus. Les hauteurs étaient des endroits privilégiés pour lui, car de ce fait il avait un point de vue idéal sur ce qui se déroulait en contrebas. Deux gardes bloquaient l’accès aux marches qui menaient au Hall, et elle dû escalader la falaise pour les éviter. Une fois cela fait, elle sauta et atterrit silencieusement sur les escaliers. Personne ne l’avait vue. C’était le moment.

Elle se redressa, prit une longue inspiration, et commença à gravir les marches. Bien sûr, l’ironie de la situation ne lui échappa pas: une dernière fois, elle montait des escaliers pour parvenir jusqu’à Grimmel. Quand elle le vit, elle s’arrêta net. Il regardait l’horizon tout en observant une carte étalée sur une table d’appoint. Elle se demanda si c’était la carte qu’elle avait dessinée pour lui. Elle s’était arrêtée une dizaine de marches avant le sommet, et de ce fait il ne remarqua pas tout de suite sa présence. Il finit par se détourner de son occupation, et écarquilla les yeux quand il la vit, en bas de ces marches. Son armure avait changée, elle portait maintenant un plastron fait de petites écailles de dragon noires. Ses épaulettes étaient faits de la même manière, et elle portait toujours son éternelle cape. Il réalisa pleinement le temps qui s’était écoulé depuis le jour où elle avait décidé de le quitter. Ce souvenir réveilla en lui la rancoeur qu’il portait.

“Alors, ça y est ? Tu es venue pour me tuer ? Je savais que tu viendrais tôt ou tard.

-Quoi ? Non!, s’exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, je suis venue pour te parler, rien d’autre.” 

Il parut à la fois surpris et méfiant, mais après avoir jaugé son regard il sembla comprendre qu’elle était sincère. Il ouvrit l’une des énormes portes du Hall des Jarlar et lui fit signe de le suivre à l’intérieur. Elle s'exécuta, en faisant de son mieux pour garder son allure assurée et déterminée. En voyant le lieu complètement vide, le pincement au coeur qu’elle avait eu en arrivant s’intensifia. Tout cela devait s’arrêter, le plus vite possible. Elle s’assit sur une table tandis que Grimmel s’adossait à une autre, plusieurs mètres plus loin. 

“Tu as cinq minutes pour m’expliquer la raison de ta venue, lança-t-il froidement.

-Alors je vais être directe: je suis venue te demander de ne pas t’en prendre à Beurk.

-Tu crois vraiment être en position de me demander quoi que ce soit ?”

Il avait raison. Mais elle ne se décontenanca pas et reprit.

“Ecoute Grimmel, je sais que je t’ai trahi quand je suis partie, et que ça t’a fait beaucoup de mal. Tu ne l’as jamais dit mais je le vois dans tes yeux. Mais je pense que tu n’imagines même pas à quel point moi aussi j’ai souffert.

-Tu pouvais très facilement éviter cette douleur. Tu ne l’as pas fait.

-Non. En effet. Tu ne me dois donc plus rien, et j’en ai bien conscience. Mais je te demande seulement d’écouter ce que j’ai à te dire: laisse les Beurkiens tranquilles.

-Pourquoi donc ? Je sais pertinemment que ce sont tes amis, et je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je m’attaque à eux. Mais pourquoi m’arrêterais-je si près du but ?

-Parce que ça ne t’apportera rien ! Tu dis vouloir tuer leur Furie Nocturne pour amener la paix à tous les peuples. Mais Krokmou n’est dangereux pour personne, et tu le sais. Il n’a toujours fait que protéger ceux qu’il aime. Il n’est pas un danger. 

-Permets moi de te rappeler que ce dragon si pacifique a tué le chef de Beurk…

-Arrête d’essayer de déformer la réalité! Tes mensonges ne fonctionnent pas sur moi. J’étais là le jour où c’est arrivé. Le seul responsable de la mort de Stoik, c’est Drago. J’ai dû assister aux funérailles de mon ami parce qu’un imbécile a voulu terminer le travail qu’il avait commencé des années plus tôt, simplement par fierté. C’est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire.”

Grimmel garda le silence quelques secondes. Elle voyait clair dans son jeu, c’était évident. 

“Tu ne peux pas arrêter ce qui va arriver, Ylin, finit-il par rétorquer. Ils ne le savent pas encore, mais c’est déjà terminé.

-Un conseil, ne sous-estime pas Harold. Pour toi, ce n’est qu’un enfant, mais il est déjà un grand chef. D’autres ont comme toi essayé de le détruire. Mais il les a tous vaincus: Drago, Krogan, Alvin le Traître, les frères Grimborn…

-Tes menaces ne marcheront pas. 

-Ce n’est pas une menace mais un avertissement. Si tu te frottes à eux, ils répliqueront. Ils sont très nombreux et unis. Ils finiront par te détruire. 

-Je ne crains pas la mort.

-Tu es prêt à mourir pour ça? Vraiment?”

Il la regarda quelques instants avec gravité, et elle comprit qu’il était sincère. Elle commençait à voir que la situation lui échappait. 

“Hé bien sache que Harold aussi est prêt à en arriver là. Je le connais, il est aussi têtu que toi, et il n’abandonnera pas.

-Alors ce sera un bel affrontement ! Que veux-tu que je te dise d’autre, Ylin ? Je ne reculerai pas.”

Elle le regarda un instant, puis baissa la tête, vaincue. 

“C’est une bêtise, déclara-t-elle.

-Selon toi. Mais ton opinion ne compte plus pour moi depuis que tu t’es enfuie lâchement il y a deux ans.

-Lâchement? Tu ne sais pas tout le courage que j’ai dû rassembler pour partir! 

-Oh, épargne-moi ton numéro d’éplorée. Tu as profité d’un moment de faiblesse pour partir en douce ! Jamais tu n’as accepté de faire face aux conséquences de tes actions. Tu as répondu à mes sentiments et j’ai répondu aux tiens. On aurait pu discuter de notre situation! Trouver un terrain d’entente! 

-Grimmel, je t’ai déjà expliqué les raisons de mon départ et je ne compte pas recommencer”, répondit-elle à travers ses dents serrées. Le ton montait. 

-Non, tu n’as fait que te trouver des excuses. La vérité, c’est que tu avais honte. Honte que tes petits amis dragonniers apprennent que tu as couché avec un des plus grands chasseurs de dragon. Moi je n’ai jamais eu honte de toi, je n’aurais jamais caché notre relation.”

Ylin était sur le point d’exploser. Elle n’était absolument pas venue pour parler du passé, mais elle ne contrôlait plus la discussion depuis bien longtemps déjà. Elle ne répondit pas, pour ne pas dire des choses qu’elle regretterait par la suite. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas contredire Grimmel sur ce point. Quand il vit sa mine attristée, son visage se radoucit. Il croisa les bras, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

“On aurait pu être tellement de choses…” 

Cette phrase la fit lever les yeux vers lui, et il rencontra son regard. A ce moment-là, pour la première fois, ils se mirent d’accord. Il n’y avait plus aucun moyen de réparer ce qu’ils avaient tous les deux contribués à briser. Aucun retour en arrière possible. Ils ne pouvaient plus que pleurer ce qu’ils avaient pu partager pour si peu de temps. Les yeux humides, elle traversa lentement la distance qui les séparait, et Grimmel l’enlaça. 

“J’espère...que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches. Malgré tout”, souffla-t-elle. 

En s’éloignant, elle plongea une nouvelle fois ses yeux dans les siens, puis elle sortit du Hall. Elle ne se doutait pas que c’était la dernière fois qu’elle le voyait.

><><><><><><><  
A son retour, l’île déserte qu’elle avait quittée était devenue Nouveau Beurk. Elle raconta brièvement à Harold et les autres son entrevue avec Grimmel, sans entrer dans les détails. Personne ne fut surpris de son échec, mais ils la remercièrent d’avoir essayé de les aider. Se sentant inutile, elle resta tout l’après-midi assise sur un tronc d’arbre à regarder Palladion jouer avec des bébés dragons. Cette vision lui remonta le moral et détourna pendant un temps ses pensées de Grimmel. Le soir, une fête fut donnée pour célébrer la fondation du nouveau village, et elle y participa avec joie. Pendant une soirée, elle oublia tous ses problèmes et s’amusa avec ceux qui étaient devenus des amis très chers. Le lendemain matin, elle avait déjà pris sa décision.

Grimmel allait frapper très bientôt, c’était certain, et qu’il réussisse ou non, elle ne voulait pas être là pour le voir. Elle prétexta aux Beurkiens qu’un travail urgent l’appelait ailleurs, et elle partit quelques temps avant midi. Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher une voix dans sa tête de lui dire que Grimmel avait raison, qu’elle fuyait encore, qu’elle était une lâche. Mais l’idée même de le voir affronter Beurk l’insupportait. 

“Il vaut mieux rester à l’écart, pour cette fois”, affirma-t-elle à haute voix pour se convaincre. 

Ils s’envolèrent vers le nord, en direction d’un repaire de malfrats qu’elle connaissait bien. Elle y était déjà allée plusieurs fois pour y recueillir des contrats, et si elle avait dû se faire une place dans ce lieu où la loi du plus fort primait, les gens la reconnaissaient maintenant et la laissait aller et venir dans le repaire sans l’importuner. Cette fois-ci, elle n’était bien sûr pas d’humeur à chercher du travail, et elle ne fit qu’établir un campement de fortune en marge des établissements. Palladion et elles avaient de toute façon bien besoin de se reposer, après plus d’une semaine de voyage ininterrompu. 

Seulement voilà, deux jours plus tard, comme elle l’avait pressenti, Palladion montra des signes d’agitation. Il ne mangeait pas, tournait en rond en poussant des grognements, et semblait attiré vers un endroit invisible. Elle avait déjà vu ce comportement de nombreuses fois et comprit immédiatement ce qui arrivait: il ressentait l’appel de l’alpha. 

Et cela signifiait que quelque chose était arrivé à Nouveau Beurk. 

Ils se mirent en route le plus vite possible, et Palladion fendit l’air comme il l’avait rarement fait au cours de sa vie. Ils arrivèrent à Nouveau Beurk dans l’heure. Elle retrouva des Beurkiens abattus. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu’il n’y avait aucun dragon sur l’île. Elle finit par croiser Eret et Valka, qui l’emmenèrent à part pour lui raconter ce qui était arrivé. 

Ils lui apprirent que Grimmel était mort en tentant de les attaquer. En voyant toutes les émotions qui passèrent sur son visage à ce moment-là, ils ne posèrent pas de questions bien qu’ils devaient en avoir beaucoup en tête. Grimmel mort. Elle y avait beaucoup pensé, mais jamais elle n’avait imaginé une telle chose réellement arriver. Elle sentit un vide se former en elle. 

Quand Eret et Valka poursuivirent leur récit, elle comprit qu’elle devrait, au même titre que les autres dragonniers, laisser son dragon partir pour le monde caché. 

Ce qu’elle fit. Elle emmena Palladion sur la côte de l’île, loin des villageois. En contrebas, elle put voir des épaves de navires trôner tristement sur la plage,, traces de la bataille qui s’était jouée la veille. Elle ne put s’empêcher d’imaginer le corps de Grimmel tomber et se fracasser sur la surface de l’océan. Elle détourna au plus vite ses pensées de lui et se reconcentra sur son dragon. Il brûlait de rejoindre ses semblables, c’était évident.

Après des adieux déchirants, elle le laissa partir. Elle le regarda s’envoler loin d’elle jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne puisse plus discerner sa silhouette à l’horizon. C’est seulement à ce moment-là, loin des regards, qu’elle s’autorisa à pleurer. Elle tomba à genoux et laissa libre cours à sa peine. La double perte de Grimmel et de Palladion la déchirait de l’intérieur. Elle ne pensait pas qu’elle se remettrait véritablement un jour de cette souffrance.

><><><><><><><

Ylin resta sur Nouveau Beurk quelques semaines après le départ des dragons mais, ne pouvant supporter d’être entourée d’autant de gens dans son deuil, elle préféra s’en aller. Elle vécut encore quelques mois comme la mercenaire qu’elle avait toujours été. Elle travailla d’arrache pied pour éviter de penser à ce qui l’obsédait. 

Lorsque la douleur commença à s’estomper pour être remplacée par une tristesse extrême et lancinante, elle réalisa qu’elle ne pourrait pas continuer à faire comme avant. Car rien n’était plus comme avant. 

Elle accepta enfin la proposition de Harold de s’installer définitivement à Nouveau Beurk. Elle y devint maîtresse d’arme, et consacra les années qui suivirent à apprendre aux plus jeunes ce qu’elle savait du maniement des armes. Elle trouva sa place parmi ce peuple déboussolé.  
Un jour, elle finit par raconter à Eret la vérité sur la nature de sa relation avec Grimmel. Cela la rassura de savoir que ce n’était plus un secret, et se sentit capable d’enfin aller de l’avant. 

Mais, elle le savait, elle n’oublierait jamais ce qu’elle avait vécu avec le trappeur, ni les années de bonheur qu’elle avait manquées. 

**Author's Note:**

> Encore une fois, cette fic me rend perplexe...  
> Merci d'avoir lu, qui que tu sois! Si tu as ne serait-ce qu'un peu aimé, n'hésite pas à laisser un commentaire, et si tu as détesté, fait la même chose ça me servira de leçon.


End file.
